Issho Ni! Pretty Cure
by Nanami Yukari
Summary: It's a Pretty Cure get together! All the Pretty Cures and their daughters are there too! The first part of the story is to the other get together. Your gonna have to read Nya! Pretty Cure and Tanki! Pretty Cure 5, to understand the story. Not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Hi!

**Nanami: Hello minna!**

**Nozomi: Hello!**

**Rin: I can tell this going to be a long week.**

**Urara: But it will be fun!**

**Nanami: Who should do the disclamer? How about... Komachi!**

**Komachi: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure. But she wishes she does.**

~The whole story will be Nanami's POV, except for a couple short POVs~

I woke up to my alarm at 6:00 A.M. on Sunday, the day my friends and I would go visit my cousin Nozomi. I stretched and yawned,"Nyyyaaaa." I heard Juvia wake up in the bunk above me. And we got dressed and put our suitcases by the door and then woke up Yoru. "Yoru! I'm putting you in my bag and you are not coming out or speaking till I say so." I told him. We were waiting by the door looking out the window every minute to see if they were they're. "It's them!" Juvia said running to the door letting Blade, Rein, Meiko, and Rima in. We sat on the front steps waiting for them to come, when we saw a limo, wait, a limo? The limo pulled into the drive way and I saw Nozomi come out with one of friends. When the rest of my friends saw Nozomi they just stood there staring. "What?" I asked them, "Wow! You guys look like twins!" Rein said. "Ok..." Nozomi and I said. "Oh! This is my friend Karen!" Nozomi said introducing her friend who had strait shiny blue hair. Then everyone else introduced themselves, "Hi, I'm Kagura Toyama, but call me Blade." "My name is Rein Fujitoka." "My name is Meiko Himatori!" "Hello, my name is Rima Manon." "My name is Juvia Mimino." Then after the introductions we put our bags in the back and hopped in the limo.

The limo came to a stop when we were in front of a nice beach house that had a sign on it that said, "Natts House" We got out and walked in to the store. "This is our friends house, where we hang out most of the time." Nozomi said has she lead us to the living room. All her friends where in the room. All of them I didn't know except for Rin. "We're here!" Nozomi said in a cheerful voice and all of her friends stared. "You guys look like twins!" Her friend with the blonde hair exclaimed. "That's what I said!" Rein said. Then Nozomi's friend with the purple hair and Juvia pointed at each other and said, "You!" We all looked confused. "What are you doing here!" The purple hair girl said. "What are you doing here, Milk!" Juvia said. "How do you know each other?" Nozomi asked. "That is my twin sister!" they both said. "Eh!?" We all exclaimed. Juvia didn't mention that she had a sister! "Does that mean you're a tanki?" Nozomi asked Juvia. "No, I am a spirit animal." Juvia stated. She changed into her spirit animal form. "In this form my name is Amvia~vivi." Juvia said. Wait! she is giving our secret away pretty much! I hope no one notices! Then Rin spoke up and said, "I guess we should introduce our selves. My name is Rin Natsuki." "My name is Urara Kasugona." "My name is Komachi Akimoto." "My name is Karen Minazuki." "My name is Milk, But call me Kurumi Mimino." "Nutts" said a boy who seemed not to be paying attention, or he just didn't care. I'm not really sure. "Coco." said a boy with a smile. "My name is Syrup." said Syurp. "My name is Nanami Yukari!" I said with a smile. "My name is Kagura Toyama, but call me Blade." "My name is Rein Fujitoka!" Rein said with her bubbly attitude. "My name is Meiko Himatori!" Meiko look like she had 20 cups of coffee. Well, she always looked like that. "My name is Rima Manon!" Rima said with her gentle calm voice. "You know my name, but just call me Juvia." Juvia said. Then Urara had a surprised look on her face and said, "Nanami, you're bag just moved!" I looked at my bag that was squirming around and slowly opened it and Yoru's cat head popped out and he said, "I couldn't breath in there~nya." his voice sounding like I-don't-care. I felt my face getting red with anger. My hand was in a fist and I screamed at Yoru, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE ANY SOUND OR COME OUT UNTIL I SAID SO!" Everyone jumped a little, probably cause I looked like I was going to slaughter him. He went back in the bag and I zipped it up. Now everyone was looking at us. We had a lot of explaining to do. "OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" I heard Lady Reen laugh and we ran outside and next to her was a Tondemoni made out of a boat. "Everyone! Hensin!" I said and we took out our pendants we pressed the heart and Juvia pressed the star on her pendant "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" "Shining Star!" we transformed and said our catch phrases, "With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!" "With the quick sharp run of a fox! Cure Clove!" "With the flap of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!" "With a swing on a vine! Cure Makako!" "With the flap of a bird's wings! Cure Feathers!" "The star is the mark of shining life! Amber Star!" Then we all posed together including Juvia and said, "With our loving hearts we are, Nya! Pretty Cure!" Then I felt someone touching my ears and said, "Nya!" I turned around and saw Nozomi, "I just had to touch them. Sorry." she said. Great, now our secret was out. "It's ok! We-" Nozomi got cut of when she was hit by the monster. "Nozomi!" I screamed. "Everyone attack~nya!" First Rima went, "Pretty Cure! Feather Blizzard!" next was Meiko, "Pretty Cure! Banana Sling!" Then Rein, "Pretty Cure! Bubble Splash!" after her was Blade, "Pretty Cure! Fire Blade!" and then Juvia, "Exploding Star!" then finally me, "Pretty Cure! Loving Heartbeat!" Then the Tondemoni disappeared. We de-transformed and the others walked over to us. "Any way, we are Pretty Cures too!" Nozomi said. We smiled, and she continued, "We are Pretty Cure 5!" "Yoru, told us all of the Pretty Cures, but we don't who they are." I told her. "I'm Cure Dream! This is Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua, and Milky Rose!" she told us. "Oh! And who is Yoru?" She asked, "I'll explain later." I told her. We headed back inside and sat on the couch. "So... where are we going to sleep?" I asked. "I don't know!" Nozomi said cheerfully. Everyone did that anime sweat drop thing. "Idea!" I said and gestured for everyone to move. "What is she doing?" I heard Rin ask, the Blade responded, "I have no idea." I pushed the couch against the wall and then gestured the the big space, "Tada!" I said. "Good idea!" Nozomi exclaimed. We got our bags from the trunk of the limo and got out our sleeping bags and all of us girls rolled our sleeping bags out. "I guess we'll be up stairs." Syrup said. The guys left and Coco said see you later to Nozomi and went up stairs. Let me repeated, Coco said see you later to Nozomi! You know what that means. "So, Nanami, lets continue our chat we had the other day." Juvia said with a evil smile. "I d-don't k-know w-w-what you're talking about." I stuttered. "Oh, I think you know what we're talking about." Blade said evilly. The others look confused. "Now then. Nanami we know you like-mhhmmmhh!" Rein said but I covered her mouth with my hand. Then my bag started to move. I let go of Rein and walked over and opened the bag. Yoru stepped out and said, "You forgot about me~nya." "Gomen." I said, and I felt myself slightly blush. Then I heard from behind, "Nanami likes-" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed at Juvia, Rein, and Blade. "Who does Nanami like?" I heard Yoru say after he transformed into his human form. "I l-like -n-no o-one!" I said "Oh! Sorry! This is Yoru." I told everyone else. "Now Yoru can you leave us alone for a while?" I asked. "Sure, whatever." He transformed back into a cat and fell asleep on my suitcase. I went back over to everyone and sat down like that had not just happened. Then Urara said, "You guys are exactly a like! I mean you both like guys who are some kind of creature." Then Nozomi and I said, "I-I d-do -n-not!" Our faces both red. Everyone started laughing and soon we joined in too. Then we got tired and went to sleep.

**Nanami: Tada! Done!**

**Nozomi: You wrote two things in one day! **

**Nanami: Second chapter will be out tomorrow! I still feel like writing though.**

**Rin: Maybe you should rest.**

**Nanami: Maybe. Haha! That probably won't happen.**

**Everyone: See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eh? So many Pretty Cures!

**Nanami: Guess what!**

**Nozomi: What?!**

**Nanami: The car took a sharp turn. Miku smacked into Kaito, Kaito hit Rin with his back, Rin bumped into Len and Len ate the window.**

**Minna: ?**

**Nanami: It was in a fanfiction.**

**Minna: Oh!**

**Nanami: Sorry this is coming out late. I had to send the chapter to my Ipad then publish it and I didn't have time last night or this morning. Gomen, so this chapter will be super long! Alright, Karen do the disclamier!**

**Karen: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure, but she does own the idea of Nya! Pretty Cure.**

"Grrrrr" I heard my stomach and Nozomi's stomach growl waking everyone up. Everyone yawned and I yawned, "Nyyyyaaaa." Like always. "Are you guys hungry?" Rin asked us. "Yes.." We both answered. We all stood up and went into the kitchen. "What should we have?" Blade asked, also sounding hungry, "Maybe pancakes!" Rein said, then everyone one else shouted out the foods they wanted, "Cereal!" "Bagels" "Pancakes!" "Crepes!" when Nozomi shouted crepes everyone looked at her and Karen said, "Nozomi, that's not breakfast food." "But, crepes do sound good!" Urara said, "Yeah!" Everyone one agreed. We ended up having pancakes and when we were finished we picked up our things and put them away. "We pushed the couch back in place and sat down. Then we heard the guys coming down stairs and they came over and sat down. "Hey, Nozomi, should we call the other Pretty Cures and tell them about Nya! Pretty Cure?" Milk said. "Yeah! Maybe we should have them come over too!" Nozomi said, then Blade, Rein, Meiko, Rima, and myself screamed, "No!" everyone else looked puzzled. "Why?" Rin asked "Because Yoru said that when ever you guys get together the dark forces come together and try to take over the world!" The everyone else said, "I guess we never noticed." Then I had a idea. i got up and walked over to my suitcase which Yoru was still asleep on and woke him up, "Hey! Yoru! What would happen if the Pretty Cure Teams all came at a sepret time?" He answered after thinking, "I guess nothing, since you guys are together and there has only been one attack~nya." Yes! "Ok! Here is my plan! The next time we get attacked, we say this to them, 'Can we take a week of from fighting each other. You guys could use a vacation too I bet!' then once they spread the word we can have each Pretty Cure group come at a different time! You guys like the idea?" I explained it to them and they agreed on the plan. I got out a piece of paper and a pen, then counted on my fingers the number of groups there were. "How about we have the two smallest groups come on the same day?" The also agreed with that. "The smallest groups are Splash Star and Pretty Cure." Komachi said. I wrote our schedule on the paper, then we heard, "Hoshina." We ran out side and transformed. Then we said our catch phrases. (You know the catch phrases.) We defeated the Hoshina and Bumbublebee was about to disappear when I said, "Matte!" He came back and said, "What do you want!" harshly, "Can we take a week of from fighting each other. You guys could use a vacation too I bet!" I said kindly, then said to prove we weren't planing something, "We promise we wouldn't try anything, unless you try something." I said, "I kinda do need a vacation. Alright. I'll spread the word." he said. He sounded kinda happy actually. We de-transformed and high fived each other.

I looked at the cloak which said 8:00 A.M. and said to everyone else, "What are their names?" "Who's names?" Meiko asked. "The Pretty Cures that we are having over today!" I said. Did I mention we were having a school break this week and it was Monday. "Oh! Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro, Hikari Kujou, Saki Hyuuga, and Mai Mishou." "Ok! You have their numbers, right?" I asked them. "Um... lets check." They all pull out their phones and searched their contants then they all said, "No..." Idea! "Hey, do you guys have a phone book or computer I could use?" I asked. "There's a phone book on the shelf." Nutts said. I walked over and took out the two phone books there and went in alphabetical order, so that means Hikari would come first. We tried her number, but there was no answer. "Their probably working the takoyaki stand." Nozomi said. So next we tried Saki. Nozomi was calling since Saki probably would remember her. (Saki speaking is in italics and Nozomi is in bold)

_"Moshimoshi."_

**"Hi, Saki! It's Nozomi Yumehara!"**

_"Oh! Hi Nozomi! What you calling for?"_

**"I was wondering if you and Mai wanted to come hang out with us a Natts House, **_**Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari will be here too!"**_

_"Ok! What time?"_

**"Right now if you can!"**

_"Ok! We'll be there in 10 minutes! Sayonara!"_

**"Sayonara!"**

Then Nozomi hung up and I asked, "Why didn't you mention us?" "It's going to be a surprise!" She said. "Good idea!" we all said. We tried Nagisa next, but there was no answer. So we tried Honoka. (Same thing Honoka is in italics and Nozomi is in bold.)

_"Moshmoshi."_

**"Hello! It's Nozomi Yumehara!" **

_"Hello Nozomi. What are you call about?"_

**"I was wondering if you Hikari, and Nagisa wanted to came hang out with us at Natt's House, Saki and Mai will be hear too!"**

_"We be happy to come! What time should we come?"_

**"Right now if you can!"**

_"Ok! We will be there in 5 minutes! Sayonara!"_

**"Sayonara!"**

Nozomi hung up and we all high fived. I can't wait to meet them all! Then all of a sudden I heard, 'Poof' "Eh! Nanami! Your tail and ears!" Blade said. I felt my head and my ears were there. "What!" I ran over and woke Yoru up and he changed into a human and said, "What do you want?" He said with his I-don't-what-is-happening voice. I pointed to my ears. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, that's gonna happen to you guys. You'll learn to control it soon." He said. "So how do I get rid of them." I said. "Calm down. They'll go away soon." He commanded. We all sat down and about 2 minutes later they were gone.

We heard the door open and they pushed us into the kitchen and said they tell us when to come out then they went to go greet them. Then I heard them enter the living room and Nozomi said, "I have a surprise!" Everyone got excited and she said, "Come on out minna!" we came out of the kitchen and said hi. "They are the new Pretty Cures!" Nozomi said and she stood next to me and everyone stared at us until one of them who I think is Nagisa spoke up, "Are you guys related or something?" "Yup! We're cousins!" Nozomi and I said at the same time. I decided to introduce myself, "Hi! My name is Nanami Yukari! Nice to meet you all!" Then everyone one else followed, "Hey! My name is Kagura Toyama. But call me Blade." "Hi! My name is Rein Fujitoka!" "Hi! My name is Meiko Himatori! Nice to meet you all!" "My name is Rima Manon. Nice to meet you!" "My name is Amvia. But call me Juvia Mimino." Then I think it was Hikari said, "Are you Milk's sister?" "She is my annoying twin sister." Milk stated and then her and Juvia started fighting. Then the others introduced them selves, "Hi! My name is Nagisa Misumi!" "Hello. My name is Honoka Yukishiro. It's nice to meet you all too." "Hello. My name is Hikari Kujou!" "Hi! My name is Saki Hyuuga!" "Hello. My name is Mai Mishou. Nice to meet you all too." Then we all started talking and it got late. "We're going to sleep." Syrup said and with that the guys left. Oh joy. I know what they're gonna ask me again. "So Nanami." Blade said with a evil voice. Meiko and Rima did the anime sweat drop and said, "Not again." "Nanami, we know you him. Admit it!" Juvia said. "No." I said flatly trying to keep my cool. "Come on Nanami admit it." Rein said. Saki asked the others, "What are they talking about?" Then Rin answered, "They're trying to get Nanami to admit she likes Yoru." Then I had snapped. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM NOW SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SLAUGHTER YOU WILL MY BARE HANDS!" I screamed. Everyone just sat there staring. Maybe I went a little to far. Then my cat ears and tail popped out and my ears perked up and I said, "I hear something!" Then the other girls started feeling my ears. "Tondemoni." We ran outside and we transformed just us. we pressed the heart and Juvia pressed the star and we said, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" Then Juvia said, "Shining Star!" we transformed and said our catch phrases, "With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!" "With the quick sharp run of a fox! Cure Clove!" "With the flap of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!" "With a swing on a vine! Cure Makako!" "With the flap of a bird's wings! Cure Feathers!" "The star is the mark of shining life! Amber Star!" Then we all posed together including Juvia and said, "With our loving hearts we are, Nya! Pretty Cure!" We attacked the Tondemoni and defeated it and Lady Reen appeared and said, "Sorry. One of our Evil Spirits got lose." she disappear. "She totally lied." I said.

When it was 8:00 P.M. we said our good byes.

**~Chat~**

**Nanami: Sorry I just feel like I should end it and write another chapter. But I won't.**

**~Story~ **

The next morning we woke up and heard "Where is it!" We looked over and saw Blade looking through her bag. "What are you looking for?" I asked. "My knife." She answer causally. "Why did you bring a knife?" Rin asked. "For protection." She answered. "We can buy you a new one." Urara offered. "Forget it. I have another one any way." She said. We had cereal for breakfast and listened to Juvia and Milk fight. And they're fighting woke up the guys. They came down and Coco said, "What are they fighting over?" "We have no clue." We all responded.

"Alright today we have..." I said and Nozomi ended my sentence for me, "Love Momozono, Miki Aono, Inori Yamabuki who we all call Buki, and Setsuna Higashi. We should try Love first. They are usually at her house." I got the phone book found her number read it to Nozomi and she called her. (Italics=Love bold=Nozomi)

_"Moshimoshi."_

**"Hello Love! It's Nozomi Yumehara!"**

_"Hello Nozomi!"_

**"Do you and the others want to come hang out at Natt's House with us!?"**

_"Sure! What time?"_

**"Right now!"**

_"Ok! We will be there in 10 minutes! Sayonara!"_

**"Sayonara!"**

**~Chat~**

**Nanami: Gomen! Just wanna say something! Do you notice that all the Pretty Cure live near each other? I mean seriously. **

**~Story~**

Nozomi hung up and then poor Blade's fox ears and tail popped out. "Great." she said, but the ears and tail where gone in 2 minutes. Then about 5 minutes later, Juvia said, "Oh! By the way Yoru told me to tell you th-" she was cut of by the sound of the door opening and we were shoved into the kitchen. "Juvia, what were you saying?" I whispered quietly. "He said the you might turn into a ca-" she was cut of by a 'Poof' sound and I looked around and everyone was tall. And I looked at my- paw!? I ran into the living room and that probably wasn't the best choice but whatever. Then a girl with orange hair picked me up and I said, "Nya!" "Nanami. Is that you?" Milk said. "Help me~nya. I turned into a cat~nya!" The girls stared and the girl with the orange hair let me down and said, "Don't worry we'll help you! Oh, I'm Buki!" I smiled and then walked over to sleeping Yoru and said, "How do I change back~nya?!" "Do what you did before~nya." He said and I just waited and about 30 seconds later I was back to normal. Nozomi said, "Oh! This is my cousin! Her and her friends are Pretty Cures too!" "Hi! My name is Nanami Yukari! Nice to meet you!" i said with a smile and my friends followed, "Hey! My name is Kagura Toyama. But call me Blade." "Hi! My name is Rein Fujitoka!" "Hi! My name is Meiko Himatori! Nice to meet you all!" "My name is Rima Manon. Nice to meet you!" "My name is Amvia. But call me Juvia Mimino. Oh and Milk is my twin sister." Then the others introduced them selves, "Hi! I'm Love Momozono!" "Hello, I'm Miki Aono." "My name is Inori Yamabuki, But call be Buki!" "Hi, I'm Setsuna Higashi." Then we started talking and got to know each other. The guys left us to have our 'girl talks' and the others ended up sleeping over. Then the question came up again. Again! "Nanami, do you-" I cut Blade off and said, "No. . No. . NO!" "Ok. Maybe we shouldn't bother her about that tonight." Rein said, probably not wanting to hear the words that would come out of my mouth if they asked again. (OMG I still can't believe how short this is. I took me 1 hr to write this up to this point.) Then it was silent. "Sooooo..." Love said not knowing what to say. So we decided to play the most dangerous game on the face of the earth... Truth or Dare. We promised to be completely anoust(Sorry can't spell anoust right!) "Who wants to go first?" Nozomi asked. Juvia and Milk both raised their hands and said me. So they flipped a coin and the winner was... Milk. "Now, then Nozomi. Truth or Dare?" Milk asked Nozomi. "Um... Truth." Nozomi said. "Do you like Coco?" Milk asked with evil in her voice. "Um... Maybe." Nozomi said. "Be anonust." Milk told her. "Um...well... y-y-e-ess." she whispered. "I expected that." Rin said. To be anonust I expected that to. It was Nozomi's turn to pick someone. "Love. Truth or Dare?" Nozomi asked Love. "Um...dare." Love answered. "I dare you to... eat a whole bowl of my cooking." Nozomi said. "Are you crazy Nozomi! You will burn down the place!" Rin screamed. "No I won't." Nozomi said. She walked into the kitchen and she brought out a bowl of something gave Love a fork and the bowl that was filled with the food. Love slowly took a bite and died. She kept eating it and when she was done she ran to the kitchen and decontaminated her mouth. Then we continued with our game when she came back. "Um... Blade truth or dare?" Love asked Blade. "Dare." She said. "Ok... um... I dare you ... to... ask Tsumobi about the language of the Flowers when you meet her." Love said. "Oh, I feel bad for you." Miki said. "Why?" Blade ask sounding scared. "She will never shut up." Milk said. Oh. Poor Blade. "Oh! Nanami knows a lot about that stuff!" Rein said. "Shut up." I said feeling a little embarrassed. Yes, when I was younger I was a total nerd.

(I really was too.) "So Nanami Truth or Dare?" Blade said. "Dare." I said, "I dare you to ask Yoru out." Blade said. Crap. If I picked truth they would ask if I like Yoru, but ask him out! No way! "Fine. Truth." I said scared out of my mind. "Nanami, do you like Yoru?" Blade asked. I took a deep breath in and said, "...Yes..." I whispered it sorta. Then they made a big deal about it and started screaming, "I knew it!" Well Blade, Rein, and Juvia did. "SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SLAUGHTER YOU-" My mouth was covered by Rima's hand and she said, "No swearing." She took her hand of my mouth and I have to say I did over react. "Sorry. But you guys did provoke me." I stated. Then it got quite and we went to sleep.

We woke up at 8:00 AM in the morning and we said our goodbyes. I sat on the couch and almost died. Everyone followed. It was Wednesday. 4 more groups to go. 5 days left. Counting today. "So now we are having Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi, Itsuki Myoudouin, and Yuri Tsukikage." Nozomi said has I grabbed the phone book. We tried Tsubomi first.

_"Moshimoshi!" "Erika give me the phone." "OK!" "Sorry!"_

**"Hi Tsubomi! It's Nozomi Yumehara!"**

_"Hello Nozomi!"_

**"I was wondering if you and the others wanted to come hang out with us at Natt's House?"**

_"Ok. What time should we be there?"_

**"Now!"**

_"Ok. We'll be right there! Sayonara!"_

**"Sayonara!"**

Nozomi hung up and pushed us into the kitchen and said, "Please try not to turn into a cat!" "Ok." I said. 'Poof!' Rein's seal ears and tail appeared and we told her to stay calm and not talk. We heard the door open and then Rein's ears and tail were gone just in time. Then I heard Nozomi say, "Come on out minna!" We walked out and said hi. "This is my cousin and her friends! They're Pretty Cures too!" Nozomi explained. "So that makes," The girl with the pink hair said and then the blue haired girl cut her off and said, "37!" The rest of us dropped our mouths open in surprise. I decided to introduce my self to break the silence, "Hi! My name is Nanami Yukari! Nice to meet you!" i said with a smile and my friends followed, "Hey! My name is Kagura Toyama. But call me Blade." "Hi! My name is Rein Fujitoka!" "Hi! My name is Meiko Himatori! Nice to meet you all!" "My name is Rima Manon. Nice to meet you!" "My name is Amvia. But call me Juvia Mimino. Oh and Milk is my stupid twin sister." Then Milk and Juvia started fighting again. "I'm Tsubomi Hanasaki! Nice to meet you all!" Tsubomi said and the others followed, "I'm Erika Kurumi and I love fashion! Hi!" "I'm Itsuki Myoudouin." "I'm Yuri Tsukikage." Then I remember Blade's dare. "Oh, Blade are you forgetting about your dare?" I said in a evil voice. "Do I have to?" she complained. "Yes. This will be payback!" I said. "No." She said, so I used my defense, "Oh. Ok. Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I ripe your specail poster of Cato." I walked over to her suitcase and took out her poster of Cato (Cato from the Hunger Games. Yes me and my friends are obsessed with him.) and held it up and she finally gave in and asked Tsubomi, "Could you tell me about the languge of the flowers." Then Tsubomi said, "You probably don't want to hear me talk on and on, but I will if you want me to. I mean you aren't forcing me to tell you, I mean-" Then Blade cut her off and said, "Forget it." And then Rein said, "Hey Tsubomi, Nanami knows a lot about flowers too!" then to get her back I said to Erika, "And Rein loves fashion." Yes. I have to say we do this to each other a lot for no reason. Then Rein and I started fighting, but Blade shut us up by throwing knives that just missed our heads and then we apologized and then it was awkward. Until Meiko saved us from the awkwardness when her ears and tail popped out. "Look! Now my ears and tail pop out too!" She said happily. Then Erika said, "So cute!" and Itsuki looked like she was resisting the urge to break out and scream 'Kawaii!' Then we heard, "Tondemoni" We ran outside and we took out our pendants we pressed the heart and Juvia pressed the star on her pendant "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" "Shining Star!" we transformed and said our catch phrases, "With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!" "With the quick sharp run of a fox! Cure Clove!" "With the flap of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!" "With a swing on a vine! Cure Makako!" "With the flap of a bird's wings! Cure Feathers!" "The star is the mark of shining life! Amber Star!" Then we all posed together including Juvia and said, "With our loving hearts we are, Nya! Pretty Cure!" "You're guys look so cute!" Erika said hugging all of us. Then she let go and we attacked, "Pretty Cure! Feather Blizzard!" "Pretty Cure! Banana Sling!" "Pretty Cure! Bubble Splash!" "Pretty Cure! Fire Blade!" "Exploding Star!" "Pretty Cure! Loving Heartbeat!" Then the monster disappeared. We went back inside.

We were bored out of our minds! "What should we do?" Karen asked. I looked out the window and saw the water and I said, "Idea!" "What is your idea Nanami?" Komachi asked. I stood up and pointed to the water and said, "Swimming!" "Yes!" everyone agreed. "What. We didn't bring swim suits." we said. "Then we'll buy them." Karen said.

We each bought a swim suit. (Just imagine the swim suits.) We went swimming in the water and Rein's ears and tail popped out and she was swimming like a maniac. The rest of us were sitting on the sand and talking. Blade and Itsuki were talking about fighting, I was talking to Tsubomi about flowers, Rima and Meiko were talking about fashion with Yuri and Erika. (I know this story is getting crappy but I'm running out of ideas.) Then before we knew it, we had to say good bye.

When they left we died. We fell asleep instantly.

We woke up at 8:00 AM and we got dressed had breakfast. "So who we calling today?" I said. "Hibiki Hojo, Kanade Minamino, Siren but we call her Ellen Kurokawa, Ako Shirabe." Nozomi told me. So first we tried Hibiki.

_"Moshimoshi."_

**"Hello Hibki! Its Nozomi Yumehara!"**

_"Hello Nozomi!" _Then we heard in the background,_ "Hibiki, did you eat a bit of the cake?" "No!"_

**"So, do you and the others want to come hang out at Natsu's House with us?"**

_"Sure! Can we come right now!?"_

**"Yup!"**

_"Ok! We'll be there in 10 minutes! Sayonara!"_

**"Sayonara!" **

Then Nozomi hung up and we waited. About 10 minutes later we heard the door open. Nozomi brought them in the living room and I said, "Hi! I'm Nozomi's cousin Nanami Yukari! Nice to meet you all!" "There Pretty Cures too!" Nozomi added. Then everyone introduce them selves. I noticed a cat standing next to them who said, "Hi! I'm Hummy~nya!" I changed into my cat cat form and said, "Hello~nya!" "Eh? Your a cat?!" Hibiki exclaimed. I changed back to normal but my ears and tail were still there, "Yup! I'm a wild cat. Blade's a fox, Rein's a seal, Meiko's a monkey, Rima's a bird, and Juvia is a panda spirit animal." I explained. Hibiki smiled big and said "Cool!" "So what do you guys like?" I asked to start a conversation. "Music!" They all answer. "I love music!" I said along with my friends. We all started to laugh then we got bored. "So what should we do?" Urara asked. We all thought. We had nothing. "Um... we could watch a movie." Kanade suggested. "We could go to the park!" Hibiki said. "Um... Hibiki, it's raining." Rima told her. We looked out the window. It was pouring. "I know something fun we could do!" I said. "What?!" Everyone asked desperate. "We could tell each other about our dreams. The ones you have when you sleep." I said, they gave me a puzzled look. "Like first we will each say the weirdest, then the funniest, then the creepiest, and the scariest." I said. we all sat down and we started with Hibiki. First we were doing weirdest. "In my weirdest dream, I was sorting cds. I was so boring!" Hibiki said, that does sound boring. Next was Nozomi, "In my weirdest dream, we all turned into foods." of course. Then it was me, "In my weirdest dream, I was wearing a dress and I was trying to figure out if I should wear it." Then went Kanade, "In my dream, Hibiki turned into a pink music note and she was floating away and Ellen was trying to get her down." That does sound weird. Next was Rin, "In my weirdest dream I dyed my hair blond, and Nozomi dyed hers brown." Then went Blade, "In my dream, I was buying hair clips." Then Ako, "In mine I was singing then Hibiki started screaming for no reason." Then Urara, "In mine I think I was making cookies and Nozomi, Nagisa, Saki, Love, Hibiki, Miyuki, and Mana, were telling to make the cookies pink." that's sounds right. Then it was Rein, "In my dream I was in the Hunger Games." Then went Ellen, "I think in mine, Hummy was screaming random things like, 'Your words are correct~nya'" Then Komachi, "It was like my book I wrote, but a little different." Then Meiko, "In mine I was screaming at my friend to lock the door." Next was Karen, "In my dream, everyone one was telling me to buy crepes." Then finally, Rima,"In mine I was flying around a building and screaming." Then we got bored and decided to watch a movie. Then at 6:00 Kanade got a phone call from her parents. They said the road was flooded so they had to sleepover.

In the morning we woke up to Kanade's phone ringing and her parents were on their way to pick them up. So we quickly got dressed and ate breakfast and the others left.

**Nanami: Ending it! Me hungry!**

**Nozomi: Me too!**

**Rin: Of course.**

**Nanami: I'll start the next chapter which should be out today or tomorrow. Then the story might be over. Might! Then I will continue Nya! Pretty Cure and start Tanki! Pretty Cure! I have already drawn some characters. Also Fanfiction isn't working for me so I some how got this on fanfiction. If you know what to do the tell me! I have a sad life right now!**

**Ipod: Needs revovery and is currently being fixed or is fixed.**

**Ipad mini: Charged finally! But, chord is broken so the new one will be coming on Wednesday.**

**Laptop: Something got on my computer and made my internet so slow it takes 2 minutes to backspace 1 letter on fanfiction! **

**So my life sucks right now.**

**Minna: Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's never the end!

**Nanami: And we're back! Computer is a little better! Yay! But Fanfiction still hates me! So if you're reading this I some how got this on to fanfiction.**

**Rin: She has been swearing at her computer since she got home from school.**

**Nanami: I was really mad.**

**Nozomi: Chapter 3!**

**Nanami: Um... Miyuki! Disclaimer!**

**Miyuki: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure, but she does own Nya! Pretty Cure. Now where is my candy!**

**Rin: What candy?**

**Nanami: Here is your candy for being here!**

**Miyuki: Yummmmm...**

**Minna: Give us candy too!**

**Nanami: *Runs from the mob***

"Now today we have Miyuki Hoshizora, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Nao Midorikawa, and Reika Aoki." I took out the phone book and we called each of them. No answer or out of area. So we left a message on Miyuki's cell and waited. "Where do you think the could be?" Rin asked. Then all of a sudden a light shown in the book case and five girls and a cute fluffy creature fell out of the book case. "Itie." The pink haired girls said. She looked up and saw us staring at her, "Miyuki? What are you doing here?" Nozomi asked Miyuki. "I don't know." She answered completely clueless. The other girls where standing behind her. Then randomly my ears and tail popped out. "So cute!" Miyuki said. "Are they real!?" She asked. Miyuki touched my ears and said, "Wow they're real!" "Oh! I'm Nanami Yukari! Nozomi's cousin! My friends and I are Pretty Cures too!" I told her then everyone introduced themselves. Then my ears and tail went away, but then imedentaly I turned into a cat. Miyuki picked me up and hugged me. Then she put me down and I turned back to normal. Then Yoru got out of my bag and turned into a human and walked over to us and said, "What's with all the racket?" I replied blushing red, "G-g-omen Yoru." I probably was reder than... blood. Very red blood. I don't know. Everyone stared at me. What should I do! I am just standing here blushing, and everyone is looking. Even Yoru. "Um..." I said quietly. I swear I was going to die. Until Miyuki said, "So... are you guys dating or something?" I quickly responded, "N-n-no! W-w-we're n-n-ot!" I was even reder now. Then Juvia said, "Wellllll she doesss like Yoru." She said speaking slowly. I was just about to swear at her when Rima covered my mouth and I said, "Fummmmch yom! Muhmm bimmhh! Go muh mell!" I was kicking trying to get free. I got free and headed for the window without thinking. I was just inches away from it when Miyuki, Nao, Rin, Meiko, Nozomi, Milk, and Akane held me down on the floor. My swears were still muffled by their hands. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. My throat chlogged and I couldn't speak, I could only let out small whimpers. I just wanted to get out of there.

**~Juvia's POV~**

I decided to help Nanami try to win Yoru over by saying what I would soon realize was a big mistake. "Wellll she doessss like Yoru." I said slowly. Nanami lungged at me, when Rima put her hand over her mouth and her swears were muffled. She got free, but tried to jump out the window this time. Right before she reached the window the others held her down on the floor. She began to cry and let out small whimper. I felt so bad about the choice I had made. I snuck out when no one was watching. It would be better if I left and never came back. I will tell the queen I can't do it. I was suppose to watch over Yoru, so he wouldn't get hurt. Instead, I hurt someone else. Sayonara minna. I will miss you all. I walked into the portal and went to my real home. But not with happiness, with a heart full of regret and sadness.

**~Nanami's POV~ **

I was still crying they let go of me. I opened my eyes and saw arms held out through my tears. I excepted them and realized it was Nozomi. Everyone else gave me a big hug. We were squished together, and I started to calm down. I fell asleep.

I woke up on the couch and saw a worried face next to me. My eyes adjusted to the light and I sat up and said, "Where is everyone?" The voice said, "Shopping." I looked next to me and saw a face about a inch away. Yoru's face. I tried to turn my head away, but our eyes began to shut and we leaned in and then heard the door open and I fell on the floor. "Itie." I said rubbing my face. I looked up and a hand was there, a unfamiliar hand. I took it and looked in front of me. There was a girl with magenta curled hair. "Hi! I'm Mana Aida! Is Nozomi here?" Mana asked. "She is out shopping with the oth-" I cut myself off, Juvia! "Yoru! Where is Juvia!?" I asked scraded. "I don'[t know. Maybe she went home." "You mean her home! The spirit world!" "Yeah." I think I'm gonna faint now. I fell back and changed into my cat form and now I felt even more like I was going to die because,

Yoru knows I like him

Juvia is gone

I almost kissed Yoru

The others weren't here

I just blew our secret to random people

So yeah. I'm dead. The girl with blue hair said, "She turned into a cat! That's not possible!" Then Mana said, "But, we're Pretty Cures anything is possible!" Wait they're Pretty Cures too! "Mana. You just gave away our secret!" The blue haired girl said. I turned back to normal and said "Hi! My name is Nanami Yukari! I'm Nozomi's cousin, and I-" I was cut of by the 'Tondemoni' heard outside I ran out side and I pulled out my pendant pressed the heart and said, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" and I transformed! Just me. Then I said my catch phrase, "With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!" Then I noticed they were there to and Mana went up to me and said, "Yay! Your a Pretty Cure too!" I nodded then jumped into action handling the monster my self. I used my attack, "Pretty Cure! Loving Heartbeat!" I defeated it and I changed back to normal. Mana and her friends ran over and gave me a hug. They introduced them selves and we went inside and sat down. "We can't waste any time! We need to get to the Spirit Tree fast. And the others will never get back!" We sat and shrugged. We waited. They came back and I was standing there right in front of them when they came in and said, "Drop the bags lets go!" I said to them. They did has I said and we were off! We walked all the waythere! Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, Blade, Rein, Meiko, Rima and myself were running has fast has we could. I had to carry Yoru, the lazy cat there. Miyuki, and the others had to leave, because it was 9:00 PM. Oh! Syrup was sleeping on Urara's shoulder, Coco was on Nozomi's and Nutts was on Komachi's shoulder. Then we heard, 'Poof!' And Rima's wings popped out allowing her to fly. She is so lucky! Then Syrup asked, "I can fly you guys there you know." "Eh?! You could have mentioned that earlier!" I said. So he changed into a giant bird thing and we got on him and we were at the Spirit Tree in seconds. We got there just in time too. The portal opened when a rainbow was reflected of the silver leaves. We went through the portal, and we landed in a clear field. "Amvia is probably at the castle~nya." So we headed towards the castle.

Soon we were standing in front of a pink, red, blue, orange, and violet colored castle decorated with stars, pearls, and hearts. We entered the castle and followed Yoru to the throne room. A beautiful queen sat there, wearing a beautiful rainbow colored dress. She had light pink hair that reached the floor. Her crown was decorated like the castle. She had light blue cat ears and a cat tail to go with the ears. We bowed and said hello she gave us a kind smile. Then she called Amvia's name and she came in and pretended not to notice me. "Yes, queen?" She asked politely. "Your friends would like to talk to you." The queen said kindly and Amvia nodded and she brought us to a room with 4 couches around a coffee table. We each sat down. Amvia changed into Juvia and she was wearing a beautiful white dress. "Yes?" she asked. "Juvia, I'm sorry I flipped out on you." I apologized. We had filled the others in earlier. "It is fine. It does not matter any more." She said. "No, it does. I'm so sorry." I gave her a hug. I whispered, "Thanks." into her ear. She then figured out what I meant. I meant the almost kissing part. "Will you come back with us?" I asked. "I must ask with the queen. I'll be right back." With that she was out the door. She came back in a minute later and said the queen would like to see me. I walked nervously into the throne room and she told me, "Follow me." We walked down the hallway and walked into a room with a giant pearl. I read a instruction thing that said to put your hand on the 'Pearl of Dreams' and I would see my future. "Go ahead." She said. I did has the instructions said. I saw me. I was wearing a outfit similar to the queens. I was sitting in a throne room. With Yoru in the throne next to me. Eh?! Does this mean what I think it means! I took my hand of and the queen spoke to me, "I know you shall be a wonderful queen someday. Now shall we go. You're friends are waiting for you. We walked out and she said goodbye and so did I and I walked out of the castle to see everyone waiting. We went back and we had to sadly say our goodbyes with Mana, Rikka, Alice, and Makoto. We promised we would make up that day that we spend at the castle.

We all said goodnight and fell asleep from our eventful day. We all slept in a circle holding hands and we had pleasant dreams.

The next morning we got ready ate and we walked through the woods, and talked and the went fast. We were leaving tomorrow after noon. I saw beautiful pond that the sunset reflected on beautifully. I ran over to it and Yoru must have seen me run off, cause he followed me. We were standing in front of the lake, and I studied it. The trees dropped over it making look like a scene in a movie, where the couple would kiss, and- wait! OMG! Our eyes met and we turned to each other, and stared for a while, untill we leaned in and closed our eyes and we were stopped when there was not even a millimeter between us! I don't know I'm not good at math, but we were stopped when we heard, "Nanami! Yoru! Nozomi! Coco!" Rin said so we ran over and Juvia walked over and whispered in my ear, "So you two were having a kissing fest, weren't you?" No! "No!" I screamed then I pulled Juvia aside and said, "Well we almost kissed and the Rin called us. So You get the picture." Then we heard Rin call Nozomi and Coco again, so I made my ears and tail pop out and I listened and heard them...

**~Nozomi's POV with Coco~**

We were alone sitting by a big tree and not talking. "So" we both said has we tried to start a conversion. Then we looked at each other for a while. And I leaned in slowly and he did to and our eyes closed. I still can't believe this is happening now. I expected this to happen earlier. Our lips were close and then they touched. This wasn't the first time we kissed, but that did count. Then I heard Rin call us. So we stopped and got up like nothing happened and walked over to where we heard their voices. "We have been calling you two for a while." Rin said. I was scared to tell everyone. Wait would I say. I pushed the kiss out of my mind and didn't think about it.

That night we had a big feast. I sat next to Coco and we didn't even look each other. Everyone stared at us.

**~Nanami's POV~ **

I pushed the almost kiss out of my mind and acted normal. Well tried.

Then I was time to go to sleep. But, I felt guilty not telling anyone but Juvia about the almost kisses. So I told them, "Um... minna... well...um... you... see... um...I ... almost... kissed Yoru." Everyone was expecting that. I guessing. "Stinks." Blade said. Yeah it does.

**~Nozomi's POV~**

After Nanami told us I she almost kissed Yoru it was my turn to confess. "Um.. can you guys promise not to make a big deal out of what I tell you next, ok?" They nodded their heads. "Well," I buried my face in my pillow and I told them but they didn't hear, so I spoke a bit louder, but they still couldn't hear me so I practically screamed, "I kissed Coco!" I felt relived but now I would be bugged all week about it. "Congratulations!" Urara said has she gave me a squeeze. I hope nothing will change between Coco and me.

**~Nanami's POV~**

We ended up having to leave at 10:00 AM. We were going to be air traveling on Syrup home. So we said goodbye. I gave Nozomi a hug and we promised to visit each other like this again. And have a full Pretty Cure Party. "Nozomi, I can't wait to see you again." I said to her. "I can't wait to see you again either. We left and waved goodbye. Little did we know the next time we meet again, our lives would be completely different.

**Nanami: Done! I know I over reacted in the story. But it was either that or have them sit around the whole story. I'm sorry that's it no more. Unless someone gives me a good idea or I come up with something then when this is over and I will move onto Tanki! Pretty Cure and continue Nya! Pretty Cure. Tanki! Pretty Cure is what they were talking about when it said they're live would be different when they visit each other next. I will make another chapter though! Also watch the Pretty Cure All-Stars New Stage 2! On March 16th this year! I can't wait! Also, please help stop bullying around the world. **

**Minna: Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4: The last meeting For now

Nanami: Hi minna! I can't wait for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2! It's on Saturday March 16th 2013!

Blade: You are flipping out about that?

Nanami: And you aren't?!

Mana: Sadly this is the last chapter.

Reika: In this chapter we make up the time we lost with the others.

Alice: Yes, and we shall go visit them.

Makoto: Mh.

Nanami: Come on Makoto! Cheer up! Now then, Makoto disclaimer.

Makoto: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure but she does own Nya! Pretty Cure.

Nanami: Vocaloid! WHOA! YEAH!

Minna: Enjoy!

~Nanami's POV~

"Let's get going!" I said and we got my house ready for everyone. We are making up the time we lost with Mana, Reika, Alice, and Makoto. "Itie! Who did that?" I asked has I felt something hit my head. I picked it up off my head and saw that it was a heart shaped thing that had a cat on it. "What's this?" I examined it. Yoru came over and took it and looked at it gave it back and said, "It's the Cat's Heart." "Huh?" The rest of us said. 'Ring! Ri-' I picked up the phone and said

_"_**Moshimoshi"**

_"Hi! It's Miyuki!" _

**"Miyuki! Hi!"**

_"I was wondering since we didn't get to hand out much, maybe we could come see you guys too?"_

**"Sure! Of course! You can come at 2:00 like the others!"**

_"Ok! See you then! Sayonara!"_

**"Sayonara!"**

I hung up and told everyone. "So Yoru, what's the Cat's Heart for?" I asked getting back to the item. "Do has I say. Take out your pendant and put the Cat's Heart in the heart and press it." I did has he said, and we were traveling through a pink light then landed on the ground. "Itie." I said rubbing my back. I stood up and looked around. "Wow!" I said. There was a cute little house and a beautiful clear pond, that you could probably swim in. We walked in the house, that had a table, chairs, and a second floor. We walked up the stairs to the second floor to see a living room. It had two couches that were both pink and all the walls were a pretty pale light violet. There was also a table in front of the couches. There was another room. We walked down a few steps into a library that was empty. Except for eleven books. I walked over to the books that stood up on display and look at the covers.

Pretty Cure History

Futari Wa Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure Splash Star

Yes! Pretty Cure 5! GoGo

Fresh Pretty Cure

Heart-Catch Pretty Cure

Suite Pretty Cure

Smile Pretty Cure

Dokidoki! Pretty Cure

Nya! Pretty Cure

Future

I picked up the Nya! Pretty Cure book and looked at the pages. There were snapshots of each of us and a profile page. I put it back and picked up the Pretty Cure History book:

Page 1:

No one knows how Pretty Cure came to be or were the first Pretty Cures are and their identities. Except for me. Cure Love. I am the first Pretty Cure ever. I am with Cure Friendship, Cure Happiness, Cure Life, Cure Kindness, Cure Courage, Cure Believe, Cure Protect, and Cure Respect. We are the first Pretty Cures. Our children or grandchildren might become Pretty Cures someday too. One thing I am going to figure out is, how did Pretty Cure come to be.

Page 2: Pretty Cure Legends

One legend is that angles or God, gave us girls these powers that would be passed down through out our families. Another is that when a girl has a heart filled with kindness, love, respect, life, courage, and believes in everyone, they are granted special powers to defeat evil. There is another one. Unknown. To even me.

And on page 3 there was photos. One had a girl with beautiful magenta hair, and violet eyes that are filled with love. Another was a girl with red hair, and orange eyes. The next was a girl with blond hair and amber eyes, and another was of a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. One of a girl with black hair and grayish blue eyes, and another of a girl with green hair and green eyes. Next was a girl with blue hair and matching eyes. Then one of a girl with white hair and purple eyes. Next a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. And finally one of a girl with purple hair and indigo eyes.

Page 4: Pretty Cure shall live on forever. Who ever is reading this, I hope you will have a wonderful life! Protect this place. It holds secrets. Find them out. Discover. Remember this book. Remember Pretty Cure. Forever. Please, continue this for me.

Sayonara, love,

Cure Love / Hachiko Kasane.

The rest of the pages were blank. I put it back. I grabbed the future book. I opened it and each page had a picture of a girl and them in their Pretty Cure form. And under each one was a note to the future readers. Then there were blank pages. Where we would write our entries someday. I flipped to the first page which I had missed and it said, 'Once the Pretty Cure has done their job to protect the universe, they will write their entry to the future Pretty Cures. A picture shall appear of them has a Pretty Cure and has a regular person.' I closed the book and stood up and everyone looked at me and I spoke, "Lets have a Pretty Cure Party here." Everyone agreed. We rearranged the dinning room. We got more chairs and I told everyone I wanted to read Cure Love's History book to everyone. We agreed on that has well. We found a kitchen too. So we went back, got food and went back to what we are now calling, 'The Home of the Pretty Cures.' or 'The Cure Home.' for short. We were finished and decided to explore a little. The Cure Home was much bigger inside. We found a room, with dresses. We decided to have each group come each thirty minutes so they can each get their dresses on. We called Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Saki, and Mai to come to my house first. So Saki and Mai meet up with Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari, and we gave them the directions. Soon they arrived. "I thought you said we are going to be having a party." Nagisa said and pouted. "Not here!" I said and we went through the light and appeared in The Cure Home. "Welcome to The Home of The Pretty Cures! Or The Cure Home for short." I stated. "Wow!" They said. "Come on! Follow us!" They followed us to the dressing room and then we found instructions. 'Stand on the Cure Dresser.' We walked over to some pedestals which we assumed were the Cure Dressers and we had them stand on them. Then they were surrounded by sparkles that soon reveled the girls. Nagisa was wearing a pink dress, Honoka's was white, Hikari's was pink and yellow. Saki's was pink and Mai's was light purple. Then it was our turn. I appeared wearing a pink dress, Blade's was red, Rein's was blue, Meiko's was orange, Rima's was violet and Juvia's was white. "We'll go get the other's. You guys wait here. We went back to my house. Still in our dresses. We saw Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, Love, Miki, Buki, and Setsuna waiting. "Opps. I guess I gave you guys both the same time. Well, lets go!" I said. "Where?" Miki asked. "You'll see!" I said pressing down on the Cat's Heart and we were in front of The Cure Home. "Minna! Welcome to The House of The Pretty Cures!" I said with a big smile. Everyone got their dresses, and we decided I would wait at my house and bring them here go back and, well you get it. (BTW everyone's dresses are their color theme. For example Nozom's dress is pink.) Then we went back and forth. Finally when everyone was there, I wore a head microphone thingy that Makoto is lending me, and there was a slide show of photos from the book showing behind me. I spoke, "I'm so glad you could all make it! I will be reading from the very first Pretty Cure's book." I got the book and read it, "No one knows how Pretty Cure came to be or were the first Pretty Cures are and their identities. Except for me. Cure Love. I am the first Pretty Cure ever. I am with Cure Friendship, Cure Happiness, Cure Life, Cure Kindness, Cure Courage, Cure Believe, Cure Protect, and Cure Respect. We are the first Pretty Cures. Our children or grandchildren might become Pretty Cures someday too. One thing I am going to figure out is, how did Pretty Cure come to be. Pretty Cure Legends. One legend is that angles or God, gave us girls these powers that would be passed down through out our families. Another is that when a girl has a heart filled with kindness, love, respect, life, courage, and believes in everyone, they are granted special powers to defeat evil. There is another one. Unknown. To even me. Pretty Cure shall live on forever. Who ever is reading this, I hope you will have a wonderful life! Protect this place. It holds secrets. Find them out. Discover. Remember this book. Remember Pretty Cure. Forever. Sayonara, love, Cure Love / Hachiko Kasane." Everyone got a little emotional. I could see tears being held back in everyone's eyes. I realized there were a couple of tear drops falling from my eyes too. I remembered the other book. I ran to the library and brought it back to where I was and opened it. The lights turned off and then a glowing figure came out of the book. She had magenta hair that went down her back and violet eyes. She was wearing a white dress. It was Hachiko Kasane! Well her ghost. "Hello everyone. I am Hachiko Kasane. Cure Love. Each of us will tell you, well you'll see." She said softly. Then each girl appeared one by one. The Pretty Cures of the past. All except Cure Flower. She is still alive.

The whole thing was over before we knew it. We exchanged hugs and goodbyes. Then we were alone just us. We better get back. We went back to my house. They left. So it was Juvia, Yoru, and me. So we got ready for bed and went to sleep. And that was the last time we saw each other.

Nanami: Over sadly. No more chapters. Gomen.

Minna: :(

Nanami: Don't worry minna! Nya! Pretty Cure is continuing now and Tanki! Pretty Cure 5 is coming very soon! Also Saturday, March 16th, is Precure All-Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi! So watch it! I am so excited for it, that it's hard to breath!


	5. Chapter 5: Part 2! Tanki!

**Nanami: Hi minna! This is the second part to Issho Ni! Pretty Cure! This part is where the Pretty Cures get together around 20 years later.  
Aiyuki: You'll have to read our other stories, Nya! Pretty Cure and Tanki! Pretty Cure 5 to understand this story.  
Nanami: So let's list the characters from Tanki and Nya,  
Aiyuki Kokoda  
Ran Natsuki  
Sweets Shiroh  
Ichigo Natsu  
Kanon Mizuki  
Juice Mimino  
For Nya:  
Lucia Seishin  
Hori (Hori=Holly) Hadorē  
Mikan Kagami  
Haku Kipa  
Riri (Riri=Lily) Yūgana  
Rivia Mimino  
So those are the names! And for the others... well, your gonna have to find out yourself!  
Lucia: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure, but she does own Nya and Tanki!**

**~Nozomi's POV~**  
Yay! We can finally see the others again! I felt tears of joy fill my eyes. "Ya-" "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Milk screamed. "You really hate your sister that much?" Rin asked. "YES!" Milk screamed harshly. "Let's go to Natt's House!" I said and we walked back to Natt's House and in one had I held Aiyuki's and in the other had Coco's hand. We entered and I ran towards the book shelf when Rin stopped me and said, "We don't even know who they got married to, or if they even got married, Nozomi." I felt a rush of sadness come. "We could alway find them if we ask our butler." Kanon said. "Oh, yes." Karen said. So then we walked to Karen's house that had barley changed. She talked to the butler for a while and then he left the room. "I have told him the information we need to find Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari." Karen told us. "Why just them?" Urara asked confused. "It will be easier if we just said the ones we'll be meting tomorrow." Karen replied. "Tomorrow." I said sadly. Coco put a hand on my back and said, "Tomorrow is not that far away." I got a little happier. Then Karen's butler came back about a hour later and we chatted while we waited. "I have found them successfully." The butler said hand Karen a stack of papers. She almost dropped the stack when she lost her balance, but she got back on her feet in time. She walked over, sat on the couch, and put the papers down on the coffee table in front of us. "Nagisa is now Nagisa Shougo. Honoka is now Honoka Irisawa. Hikari is still the same." She paused. "Nagisa's daughter is Kazumi Shougo. Honoka's daughter is Machiko Irisawa" She stopped then Komachi asked, "What about Hikari?" "She has no daughter." Karen replied. "Should we call now?" I asked excited and sorta nervous. "Sure, why not. It's only 4 o'clock." Karen said has she looked through the large stack to find the page with the numbers on it. "Here." Karen said handing me the page with the phone numbers on it. "M-m-me?" I asked. I'm kinda nervous. "Yup!" Urara said happily. "Come on Nozomi. Remember, 'Ultra Happy!'" Rin said Miyuki's catch phrase to cheer me up. "Ok!" I said regaining my joy and confidence. I typed in the number.

**~Nagisa's POV~**  
I sat in my room and opened up the small draw in my buearu and pulled out the box I kept hidden that contained my old partner, Mepple. Sometimes when I'm alone I take him out and talk to him. I haven't done that for about a month though. He has been asleep for around 20 years. I miss the days, when I was a Pretty Cure. I miss Honoka the most though. Hikari took over Akane's Takoyaki place and she is still here, so I see her almost everyday. I haven't seen Honoka since she decided to live with her parents in France. She said she would be back someday though. I still believe she'll come back. "Mom! Phone!"

**~Kazumi's super short POV~**  
'Ring Ring' I heard the phone ring and my partner Mepple say, "What is it-mepple?" "One sec." I told him and grabbed the phone and said, (The person on the phone will be italics.)  
"Moshimoshi, this is the Shougo residence."  
_"Kon'nichiwa, this is Nozomi Kokoda. Is Nagisa there?" _  
"Yes, I'll go get her."  
"I ran up the stairs and said, "Mom! Phone!" I ran into her room and handed her the phone. "Thanks." Mom said, and I left the room.

**~Nagisa's POV~**  
"My daughter bursted into my room and handed me the phone. "Thanks." I told her and she left the room silently.  
"Moshimoshi."  
_"Kon'nichiwa. It's Nozomi Kokoda."_  
"Who?"  
_"Remember Cure Dream."_  
"Hmm... Oh! Hi Nozomi! I haven't talked to you for ever!"  
_"Mhum! I was wondering if you Honoka and Hikari wanted to come over for a reunion? The kids can come."_  
"Oh sure we'd love to, but... Honoka moved to France about 15 years ago."  
_"Oh is says that right here she moved back into the area about a month ago or so."_  
"EH?!"  
_"We can call her!"_  
"Ok! So what time tomorrow?"  
_"How about... around 12 at Natt's House. You remember the way right?"_  
"Uh... no. But, I'm definitely sure Hikari remembers!"  
_"Ok! See you then!"_  
"Ok! Sayonara!"  
_"Sayonara!"_  
I hung up and tears of joy filled my eyes. I tired to whip them away, but the tears of joy and happiness kept coming. I walked down stairs and put the phone back on the hook, and Kazumi saw me crying and asked,"Mom, what's wrong?" She sounded concerned. "Well... I'm going to see some old friends Hikari and you are coming too." The tears started to go away. "Who?" She asked. "My old friends Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, and maybe M- I mean Kurumi." Then I remembered Honoka. "And my old best friend Honoka." I said. "Honoka-mepple?!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Huh?" I said and then I whispered to myself, "Mepple?" Mepple. Wait Mepple? "Mepple?!" I asked practically screaming. I looked around for him and then I saw Kazumi trying to sneak away out of the corner of my eye. "Kazumi get over here." I commanded. She walked over slowly with her hands behind her back. "Y-y-es?" She asked nervously. "Hold out your hands." I told her. She held out one hand. "Both." I said sternly. She put one hand behind her back then held out the other. "At the same time." I said strictly. She whispered something under her breath that I couldn't hear and slowly put her hands in front of her to reveal a small object that looked like a cellphone. Tears began to fill my eyes again. I picked up the phone out of her hands. "Mepple?" I asked the object. I didn't move. I opened it and then again said, "Mepple." The head of Mepple stood still. I poked his face, and he twitched. "Mepple, stop playing games. It's me Nagisa! Cure Black." I said

**~Kazumi's POV~ **  
"Mepple, stop playing games. It's me Nagisa! Cure Black." Mom told my partner. Eh?! Mom is Cure Black?! "EH!?" I said out loud. "Nagisa!" Mepple said. He transformed into his real form and my mom hugged him. "Is Mipple, Porun, and Lulun awake?" Mom asked. I'm confused. "Yep-Mepple!" He replied. "Kazumi!" Mom said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me you are a Pretty Cure?" Mom asked. "Um... well..." I started then the front door opened and Mepple turned into his other form and Mom and I stood still. "I'm home. What are you guys doing?" Dad asked. "Um... well... talking." We both said hoping he would believe us. "Ok... well I'll be right back." He said and left the room. Mom and I both let out big breaths.

**~Honoka's POV~**  
I sat in the bed of my room and let out a sad sigh. Mipple. I miss her so much. But, not has much has Nagisa and Hikari. I felt the tears begin to come, when the phone rang. I picked it up and whipped my tears and said,  
"Moshimoshi."  
_"Kon'nichiwa it's Nozomi Kokoda."_  
"Oh! Nozomi! Long time!"  
_"Yeah! I just talked to Nagisa and she is coming to the reunion! So can you come? Nagisa's kid, and Hikari will be here."_  
"Of course! When?"  
_"Tomorrow, 12 o'clock! Your daughter can come too!"_  
"Ok! See you tomorrow then! Sayonara!"  
_"Sayonara!"_  
I hung up and Machiko came in and asked, "Mom, did you get the phone? Why are you crying?" She asked and ran over to my side. "I'm going to see some old friends!" I replied happily. "Really! Who?" She asked eagerly. "My friends Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, maybe Kurumi and Nagisa and Hikari! I remember when we fought the darkness has-" I stopped. "Has what?" She asked. "Well, you have to promise never to tell anyone this. We fought the darkness has the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure." I answered. "I was Cure White!" I told her. "Honoka-mipple?" A familiar said voice. "Mipple?" I asked the voice. Then Mipple jumped out of Machiko's pocket. "Honoka!" Mipple said happily. "Mipple!" I said and hugged her. "Have Mepple, Porun, and Lulun awakened yet?" I asked. "Yes-mipple." She said. Everything is going back to normal.

**~Nozomi's POV~**  
"I can't wait until tomorrow!" I said to Coco. I was pacing around our room and I was so excited. "Nozomi, came down a bit." He told me. I sat down on the bed and said, "Gomen. I just can't stop thinking about it." He sighed and gave me a kiss. "There is one thing I'm kinda of scared of." I told him. "What?" He asked. "Milk seeing Amvia." I told him. "That is kinda scary." He said. It got silent. I soon drifted off to sleep though.  
I woken up curled up next to Coco. What awoke me was Aiyuki screaming through out the whole house. And her loud skipping. I stood up and stretched. "Coco." I said. "Coco." I said again. "Coco!" I said jumping on him. He turned into a tanki. "What Nozomi-coco?" He said rubbing his head. "Today's the day!" I said happily. I ran over to the closet and opened it and said, "Hmmm... what to wear." "Ah!" I said pulling out a cute pink top and matching pink skirt. I ran into the bathroom took a shower and got dressed. I brushed my hair out, which was much longer compared to when I was 15. My reached half way down my back now. I walked out and ran down stairs to see Coco and Aiyuki waiting at the table. I looked at the clock and realized I had taken a hour. I saw my daughter had the same hair style on that I used wear when I was her age. But, her hair is longer then mine. She had on a pink top with puffy sleeves and ruffles at the end. She had on jean shorts too and wore cute pink flats. I ran over to the door slipped on my shoes and I ran there, and Aiyuki and Coco followed close behind. I enter Natt's House and saw everyone was already there. "What took you guys so long?" Milk asked. "Mom, was taking for ever to get ready." Aiyuki replied. "Well, it's 10 o'clock. 2 hours to prepare." Rin said. "2 hours." I said. "That is soooo long!" I complained. "Nozomi, it will go by in a flash!" Komachi said. So we hung streamers and put out food. We got out more chairs and the kids goofed off most of the time. "So kids would you like anything to drink?" "Water" "Water" "Water" "Water" "Water" "Juice" Then everyone started to laugh when Juice said juice. "Alright!" I said. Just then the door swung open. I ran over. "Nozomi! Be careful on the-" Rin said then I missed a step, had a mini heart attack, fell on Coco, and had another mini heart attack. "Stairs." Rin said. "Nozomi, could you get off of me?" Coco asked. "Uh, gomen!" Then I was red. (°\\\\°) "Hi Nozomi!" I heard Nagisa say. "Nagisa!" I said hugging her. Then Hikari appeared behind her with a girl next to her. She had dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

**~Aiyuki's POV~**  
I saw the girl next to Nagisa and ran over to met her. "Aiyuki! The stairs!" I heard my friends yell. I missed a step and had a mini heart attack. I hit the ground and a cloud of pink puffed out. I looked up and everyone was giant. Oh, I'm in my tanki form. "Ow-yuyu." "Lemme guess. You married Coco." Nagisa said to mom. "Yeah." She replied. Ran WALKED down the stairs and picked me up and the others followed. Juice's shyness got the best of her and she hid behind Ichigo. "Hi! I'm Aiyuki-yuyu!" I said. "I'm Ran!" "Sweets!" "Ichigo!" "Kanon!" "Juice." "Hi! I'm Kazumi!" Kazumi said with a big smile. "Hey, Hikari." Mom asked Hikari. "Huh?" "Did you bring Porun and Lulun?" Mom asked. "Yup!" She said taking out two items that changed into cute animals. "Hi-popo!" "Hi-lulu!" They said. "Kawaii!" Sweets said. "Kon'nichiwa." Someone said opening the door. "Huh." We said turning around to see who it was. "Honoka!" Our moms said. Then ran over and hugged her. "We haven't seen you well, forever!" Nagisa said. Then a girl appeared behind her. She had dark blue hair and green eyes. Her hair went half way down her back. "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi Machiko!" She said. "Kon'nochiwa-yuyu." I said then changed back into my human form. "Watashi Aiyuki!" I said. "Watashi Ran!" "Sweets! Hehe!" Sweets said with a cute giggle. "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi Ichigo!" "Watashi Kanon!" "Juice." Juice said shyly. "Mom, can we go on the deck?" I asked my mom. "Of course." She replied. So we went on the deck and talked.

**~Nozomi's POV~**  
"I'm so happy we can see each other again!" I said hugging Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari. "You still act like a teenager Nozomi." Nagisa said. We looked over at the others. Komachi was scribbling away on a notepad, Nutts was sitting next to her reading what she was writing. Urara was humming loudly, and Syrup was listening to her. Rin was standing next to Nagisa, and Karen was chatting away with Milk. Coco was standing next to me. "Come on everyone!" I said. Everyone looked my way. "It's a reunion! Lets have fun!" I said. "What should we do then?" Urara asked. "Well... um... I don't know." I replied. "But, we can think of something." I said. "What did we do when we were 15?" Karen said. We all thought. "Ate!" "Ate!" Nagisa and I said. "Besides that." Rin said. "Hmm..." We all said has we thought. "We can talk about our lives." Honoka said. We agreed since we couldn't think of anything else to do. So we talked for a while then we started thinking back to the past and some of us shed some tears. "Hey, the kids have been awfully quite." Nagisa said. "So?" Milk asked. "When kids are quite they're usually causing trouble. Or something." Nagisa replied, which is true. "I'll go check." I said walking up the stairs. I got the deck and they were gone. "Crap!" I said. I looked around. "Up here pinky!" I heard someone say on the roof behind me. I turned around to see that person from before. Behind her there was a cage that held the girls who had transformed in it. "Release them now!" I said harshly. "Oh. I'm sooo scared." The person said. "You asked for it!" I said taking out my Cure Mo. "Pretty Cure! M-" Then I was captured. I was tied up and hung there. I tried to scream for help, but no sound would come out of my mouth. "You're just what we need to take over the universe." The person said. I. Am. So. Screwed.

**~Rin's POV~**  
"Nozomi has been gone for a while now. I'm getting worried." I said. Nozomi has been gone for 10 minutes now. "Let's go see." Coco said and we followed him up the stairs. We stepped on to the deck. It was empty. "Nozomi! Aiyuki!" Coco screamed. We screamed out everyone's names for a while. Then a person appeared and said, "Oh, you looking for someone?" "Where are they?" Coco asked harshly. "We have taken them hostage. If you want them. Come and get them!" The person screamed then disappeared. "How do we get there?" I asked. Then we all looked at Syrup. "Ple-" I said then he cut me off and replied, "No." Then Urara went up to him put on her cutesy face and used a sweet innocent voice and said, "Please honey? For me?" He couldn't say no to her. He gave in and took us there. "Is this it?" Urara asked. "Yup." Syrup repiled. The place was black and looked like a scary place you would see in a anime or movie. "Well, lets go." Coco said. "We should probably transform first." I said. "But, what about Honoka, Nagisa, and Hikari?" Komachi said. "Hum..." "Hikari can transform. I think." Nagisa said. "But, what about us?" Honoka asked. "Try to transform with me-lulu!" Lulun said. "Is that even possible?" Milk asked. "It's worth a shot." Nagisa said. Nagisa and Honoka both held Lulun and and waved their hands over Lulun and said, "Pretty Cure! Sparkling Wave!" They transformed. "Wow! It worked!" Nagisa exclaimed. "But our outfits are more dress like." Honoka said. Honoka's hair was longer and Nagisa's hair stayed the same compared to when they transformed with Mepple and Mipple. Then we transformed, "Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" Then went Hikari. "Luminous! Shining Stream!" Then we ran to save Nozomi and the kids. I hope their ok.

**~Coco's POV~**  
We ran to save Nozomi and the kids. And of course, there were Jingais and other minions waiting for us there. "We'll get these ones!" Black, White and Luminous said. Then we went on. "Karen and I will get these ones!" Rose said and we continued on. "Lemonade!" Mint said and Rin and I ran on with Nutts. "We'll go get the kids. You find Nozomi." Rin said, and I went on to find Nozomi. I opened the doors to a specious looking place. I saw Nozomi locked in some kind of cage. There were wires attached to the cage and sitting in front it was some person. "Oh, so I see the Tanki King has found the Queen. Good luck getting her." The person said evilly. "Who are you?" I asked. "No other then, Heartbreaker." Heartbreaker said crushing a heart shaped item. "Hand Nozomi over now!" I said. "What do you want her for anyways?" I asked. "Well, she is a Queen. A powerful one indeed." Heartbreaker said. I walked closer. Heartbreaker pressed a button and electrocuted Nozomi. "AHHHHH!" She screamed in pain. "Any closer and I'll electrocute her again." She said harshly. If I run closer I could lose her, but I might still be able to save her. If I just stand here, then who knows what could happen.

**~What's happening to the others. Not doing each POV for them. This is quicker.~  
Black, White, and Luminous: They're losing.  
Rose and Aqua: They are failing to attack. But, they haven't really been injured yet.  
Mint and Lemonade: They are being turned into cookies. (Like in the second Pretty Cure 5 movie)**

**~Rin's POV.~**  
We looked through almost every room. Seriously, how big is this place? "Nutts, found anything?" No reply. "Nutts? Nutts?" I asked. I found him in the library. "Nutts are you even looking?" I asked him. "Yeah." He replied not really paying attention. "Well, I'm actually gonna go look." I said and left the room.

**~Coco's POV~**  
I guess I'm just gonna have to take the risk! I ran towards Nozomi and see screamed in pain. I smashed the glass with my fist. I realized I haven't even made a dent in it. "There is nothing that can break that glass. It's made of broken heart." She said evilly. I could see her life now fading away. I thought of all the times we spent together. 'Crack' I heard the glass start to crack a bit. "Damn it!" She said and electrocuted Nozomi again. Nozomi screamed again in pain. "Nozomi!" I screamed. "AHHHH!" She screamed in pain again. "Nozomi!" I screamed again. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed and then the glass shattered. Heartbreaker fled, and I caught Nozomi in my arms. I fell onto the floor. I lied Nozomi against me, and called her name out softly. She never replied. She can't be gone. She just can't.

**~Rin's POV~**  
"Where could they be?" I asked myself has I wondered through the halls. "If I was held hostage where would I be?" I asked myself. "Maybe a closet! Or a creepy room." I answered myself. I ran up to a small door and opened it to reveal a room with 8 cages. "Rin! Your finally here!" Aiyuki said. It appeared she had been trying to pick the lock with a bobby pin. "What happened to the others?" I asked concerned. "They still haven't awaken." She replied. I ran over to the cage and tried to break the lock and chain, but I wasn't successful. "Stand back!" I said. "Pretty Cure! Fire Strike!" I shoot my attack at the cage, and it bounced off the cage and almost hit me in the head. "Harder then I thought." I said. "A key!" Machiko exclaimed. I guess she woke up. "Where would I find the key?" I asked. "It's usually with the villain. And we are probably not gonna get it." She replied. "I have the key right here." Nutts said appearing at the door way. He walked over to each cage and open it. The girls slowly woke up. "Now we have to go find the others!"

**~Coco's POV~**  
"Nozomi." I said through my tears. I hugged her. She just can't be gone. "Nozomi." I said again. I gave her a kiss and her heart began to beat. "Nozomi." I said again. She began to breath. Then her eyes fluttered open. "Coco." She said. "Nozomi!" I said. She gave me a hug and made me fall over. She stood up and so did I. She ran into my arms and I lifted her up and twirled her around and gave her a kiss. Then when we were in the middle of the kiss Rin walked in and said, "So you guys making out?" Nozomi turned around and blushed and said, "N-n-no." "Suuuure." Rin said.

**~Nozomi's POV~**  
"So you guys making out?" Rin asked when I was right in the middle of kissing Coco. "N-n-o." I said blushing redder then a tomato. "Suuuuure." Rin said. "You guys coming?" She asked. Coco turned into his tanki form and held onto my shoulder and I followed Rin. We met up with the others who were badly injured. Nutts carried Komachi. We were leaving so yeah. Coco carried me and the girls walked helped the others. We rode on Syrup back to Earth. "Well, that was definitely a Pretty Cure get together." I said. Everyone agreed.  
We got back to Natts house, said our goodbyes and promised to see each other again soon.

**~Nagisa's POV~**  
"We're back!" I shouted through the house. "I'm going to bed mom." Kazumi said. "Night." I said has she ran up the stairs to her room. "Hi, uh Nagisa, why are you all scratched up?" My husband Fuijimara asked me. "Oh... well, I fell." I said. Yeah, I fell and I look like I got run over. He will never believe that. "You should go rest." He said. "Ok." I said and went to our room and lied on our bed and died. Good thing he believed me.

**~Nozomi's POV~**  
"I really hope this doesn't happen every time." I said to Coco has I plopped down on our bed. "We'll probably just be attacked like normal." Coco replied. "I hope so." I said and sighed.

**Nanami: Hi! I'm dead! I wrote this in less then 2 days!  
Aiyuki: Wow!  
Nozomi: Wow!  
Nanami: It's 1:00 AM so... Goodnight! Don't. Want. To. Go. To. School. Tomorrow!**


	6. Part 2: Misaki and Ai!

**Nanami: We're back!  
Aiyuki: Hi!  
Nanami: Now then, Saki disclaimer please.  
Saki: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure. But she does own Nya and Tanki. Now lets go eat some sweets!  
Minna: Yeah!**

**~Nozomi's POV~**  
"HUMHUMLALA!" I was awoken at around 10 o'clock in the morning by Aiyuki's loud humming. I let Coco sleep and I walked down stairs made breakfast and made some tea. "Morning." Coco said has he sat down at the table. "Morning." I said back. "Morning!" Aiyuki said loudly. "Mom, when are we going to Natt's House?" Aiyuki asked. "We aren't today. I have chores and so do you." I responded. "I don't wanna." Aiyuki said and did a pouty face. "Alright then. I guess I just won't by sweets anymore." I said. "Fine." She said walking up to her room. "Alright I have to do the laundry, dishes, clean the bathrooms, clean the kitchen and clean the living room." I said reading the list. "I'll do the dishes right now. Coco can you get me the cleaning supplies out of the hall closet?" I asked him. "Sure." He said. I loaded the dish washer and Coco came back with the cleaning supplies. I filled the bucket up with water and then got the mop and whipped the floor. I knocked into the bucket and spilt the water every where. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" I said trying to clean it up. My jeans are now soaked. Well, now the floors clean. I turned around to see Coco coming down stair with his hands filled with dishes and cups from Aiyuki's room. He put them next to the sink and ran back up stairs and came down with more. "How many plates and cups does she have in there?" I asked. "That should be it." He said. Then a flood of cloths came down the stairs. "Aiyuki!" I screamed. "Sorry mom! I'll pick it up and wash my cloths." She said trying to carry the pile that was almost bigger then her to the washer. "She is just like you." Coco said. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him. "Um well." He hesitated. "I'm just kidding!" I said walking into the living room. I looked at the place. Well, it's clean. I walked out and entered the washing room and saw Aiyuki trying to figure out the washing machine. I walked over turned the dial and pressed the button. "Thanks." She said. I walked into the bathroom and saw that every thing was out of place. I sighed and put every thing where it belongs. "Well, guess I'm done." I said. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Maybe I should wash up." I said. I shut the door and un dressed and turned on the shower. I picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed it. Nothing. I shook it. Still nothing. I took off the cap and saw there was barley any in there. "Nice." I said. I got out what was left and I needed more. "AIYUKI!" I screamed. "WHAT MOM?" She screamed back. "DO WE HAVE ANY MORE SHAMPOO!?" I asked. "I THINK THERE IS SOME UNDER THE SINK IN THE BATHROOM!" She screamed back. I got out and checked. "Good." I said picking up the new bottle. I finished up and walked into my room. I took out some pajamas, what? It's not like I'm going any where. I got dressed and walked down stairs. "Mom, you HAVE TO go shopping." Aiyuki said looking at the pretty much empty fridge. "Ugh. Alright." I said walking back upstairs. I changed cloths and asked Coco, "We're going shopping, you wanna come?" "Sure." Coco replied. So we went to the store and Aiyuki said she'd met us at the check out.  
**~Aiyuki's POV~**  
I looked at all the cloths they had on clearance. I saw one I liked and it's not in my size. (Hate when that happens) I felt myself bump into someone and I turned into a tanki. "Oh, gomen, huh?" The girl said. I hid under the cloths rack. I started to slowly walk away, "Huh?" The girl said spotting me. I ran and she chased after me. I ran into one of those halls that has a employs only door. "There you are!" The girl said. I began to back away. "Lopi, is this one of your friends?" The girl said taking out a strange item. She turned it around and reviled a head that was orange and had curled ears on the sides of it's head. "Hum. No-lopi" The creature said. Then I turned back to normal. "EH?!" She said. "Kon'nichiwa!" I said with a big smile. I got a better look at the girl now. She had dirty blonde hair that looked kinda like Kazumi's, but this girl had hair that is a bit longer and her bangs are pulled back with bobby pins and her hair is in a low ponytail. "Aiyuki!" I heard my mom say. "Oh, well see you around!" I said running off. I feel like I can trust her!

**~That girl's POV~**  
I felt myself bump into someone. "Oh, gomen. Huh?" I said. I know I bumped into someone. I looked around then spotted a little creature that kinda looks like Lopi. "Huh?" I said. The creature started to run. I ran after it. This is one fast little creature. I finally caught up with it when it went down a hallway. "There you are!" I exclaimed. The little creature shook in fear. I pulled out Lopi and asked, "Lopi, is this one of your friends?" I turned Lopi around so he could see the creature. "Hum, no-lopi." He answered. Then a puff of pink smoke came out of the creature. "EH?!" I exclaimed. The creature turned into a teenage girl who looks my age. She has magenta hair in two half ponytails on top of her head, and she had blue eyes. "Kon'nichiwa!" She said with a big smile. Then a heard someone say, "Aiyuki!" Then the girl took off and said, "Oh, well see you around!" I stood there still confused. "What just happened?" I asked myself. "Misaki!" I heard my mom call. I ran over. "Do you need new baseball gear?" Mom asked me. "I guess." I said. So anyway, I'm Misaki Hyuuga! My mom is Saki Hyuuga. (I tried to find info about Saki and everything and I couldn't find much. I spent a whole day to find out if Saki ends up with Mai's brother or Kenta. So I couldn't find anything. So lets just say she couldn't chose so she chose neither.) My mom used to play baseball and now I love baseball! I've been so bored lately though... maybe my friend Ai. "Hey, mom. Can I have a sleepover with Ai tomorrow night?" I asked mom. "Well, I'll have to check my schedule." She said looking through her purse. I love vacations! "I left it at home." She replied. Mom.

**~Nozomi's POV~**  
"Aiyuki!" I called. She wasn't at the check out so I decided just to call out her name. "Hi mom!" She said happily. "Well, lets go." I said and we left the store with bags in our hands.  
"Mom, what's for dinner?" Aiyuki asked me. "Well, what do you want?" I asked her. "Hum. How about... I don't care! Just as long has it's edible, I'll eat it!" Aiyuki exclaimed. So I just made pasta. "I'm full. And tired." Aiyuki said. "Then, why don't you go to sleep." I said. She was already slowly making her way to her room. I heard her door shut, and I have say I was ready to fall asleep. I put the dishes in the dish washer and I went upstairs to my room to find Coco asleep already. I lied down on the bed and fell right to sleep.  
"Mom! Wake up!" Aiyuki screamed in my ear. I woke up sprawled out on the bed and Coco was in his tanki form on the pillow. "I'm getting up." I said walking to the bathroom. I got ready and went down stairs. "Half an hour. New record mom!" Aiyuki said sarcastically. I slipped on my shoes and and headed out with Aiyuki and Coco. Aiyuki lead the way running and skipping a bit, while Coco and I followed closely behind. "We're here!" Aiyuki exclaimed. "Hi!" Everyone exclaimed. "Where are Komachi, Nutts, and Ichigo?" I asked the others. "We have no clue." Rin replied. Then about a half a hour went by and Komachi, Nutts, and Ichigo walked in. "What took you guys so long!?" Rin asked. "Komachi stayed up all night writing." Nutts replied. Komachi sat down at the table. Put her head down and fell asleep. Well, let's go to Karen's!" I exclaimed. So we rode in Urara's big van that was like a limo but not long enough to be one. "Hey, don't you think looking the others up like this is a little stalkerish?" Rin asked. "I guess so." Urara replied. Now that I think about it, it is stalkerish.  
"I have the information Miss Karen." Karen's butler said handing her the stack. "Arigato." Karen said taking the pile. Karen picked up the info for Saki and read it, "Saki isn't married, she has a daughter who is entering high school next year. So her daughter is a year older then you kids." Then she picked up Mai's info and read it, "Mai's family moved and she stayed. She is a artist and she has a daughter in her last year of middle school, and another daughter in 4th grade. Mai almost got married, but do to her job she was always busy and then they stopped talking." Karen finished. Then she picked up Saki's daughter's info and read it, "Misaki is just like Saki. But, she is not the best in cooking." Then Karen put the info away and took out another and read it, "Her name is Ai and she is good in art and she is very happy go lucky and can be loud. She is very good in school also." Karen put the paper down and picked up the one of Ai's little sister and read it, "Her younger daughter is Shinko. She is also loud and she is shy in front of new people, and she is very good at sculpting, but not has good in drawing, and painting." Karen put the info back and picked up the paper with the phone numbers on it. She handed it to me and then Urara handed me the phone. I took a deep breath in and dialed the number.

**~Misaki's POV~  
**'Ring Ring' the phone was ringing. "Yay-lopi!" "Lopi! Quite down!" I screamed at my partner, who is jumping on the couch. I answered the phone,  
"Moshimoshi."  
_"Kon'nichiwa! It's Nozomi Kokoda! Is Saki there?" _  
"Yup! I'll go get her!"  
Then I ran upstairs and said to mom, "Mom! Phone!" She took it and asked me, "Who is it?" "Some lady named Nozomi." I responded. "Lopi!" Lopi screamed again. "Tell Lopi to stop jumping on the couch Flopi." Mom said to her old partner. Yeah my mom used to be a Pretty Cure and I'm a Pretty Cure now. The creature Lopi from earlier is my partner! I'm Cure Light and my Pretty Cure partner is Ai! She's Cure Flight!

**~Saki's POV~  
**Misaki walked down the stairs with Flopi to tell Lopi to stop jumping on the furniture. I answered the phone,  
"Moshmoshi."  
_"Kon'nichiwa Saki! It's Nozomi!"_  
"Hum... Oh! Nozomi! How you been?"  
_"Good! You wanna come over to Natts House for the day today! Mai will be here!"_  
"Sure! But, I don't know what I should do about my daughter."  
"_Don't worry! She can come! Milk! Stop over exaggerating!" "I'm not!" "Oh, sorry Saki! Milk is being immature!" "Am not!"_  
"Ok! So see you..."  
_"Right now! What? Two hours? Come on! That's to long! Fine. Two hours from now."_  
"Ok! See you guys then! Sayonara!"  
_"Sayonara!"_  
I hung up and ran down stair to see Lopi being held by his ears. "Uh..." I said. Misaki put Lopi down and said, "Oh, hi Mom!" "Get ready!" I said. "For what?" She asked me. "We're having a Pretty Cure reunion!" I said. "Eh!? There are others?!" Misaki asked, with her head exploding, "Yup! I think maybe around 72..." I replied. "EH?!" She practically screamed. "But there will only be 14 or so there." I said and she calmed down.

**~Mai's POV~**  
"Mom! Phone for you!" My eldest daughter Ai said handing me the phone. I put down my paint brush and said, "Arigato, Ai." Taking the phone.  
"Moshimoshi."  
_"Kon'nichiwa Mai! It's Nozomi! From Pretty Cure 5!"_  
"Nozomi! Kon'nichiwa! How are you?"  
_"Great! Milk! Stop over exaggerating! I've said this a million times already!"_  
"Uh.."  
_"Oh, um, you wanna come over to Natts House for today?"_  
"Of course! What time?"  
_"Two hours! Your daughter who is a Pretty Cure can come too!"_  
"Ok! I might be a little late though. I need to drop my younger daughter off at my brother's house."  
_"Ok! Sayonara!"_  
"Sayonara!"  
I hung up and told Ai. She agreed and then, "I wanna go too!" Shinko wants to come too. "Well, this is for um... older girls, Ai's age." I told her. Please work. "I don't care! I wanna go to! I'm a big girl!" Shinko protested. "Well... Uncle will take you to..." I said then Ai saved me, "The fair!" "Yay! I'm ready!" Shinko said slipping on her shoes. "Well, lets go!" I said. "Mom, your cloths." Ai said. "Oh, that's right. I'll be back in ten minutes!" I said running up the stairs.

**~Nozomi's POV~ **  
"Girls, try not to get attacked this time!" I said to them. "Um... ok." They said. "Kon'nichiwa minna!" I heard someone say at the door. I turned around to see Saki standing at the door. "Saki!" Everyone ran over and exchanged hugs. Coco came up to me and put his arm around me. Then Saki said, "I knew it!" "Knew what?" I asked. "That you'd marry Coco. Well, actually Nagisa, Love, Tsubomi, Hibiki, Miyuki, Mana and me knew it." Saki replied. "Eh?" I asked. "Well, Miyuki pulled us aside and said..."  
**~Flashback~**  
"Minna! Do you think Nozomi and Coco like each other?" Miyuki asked Nagisa, Saki, Love, Tsubomi, Hibiki, and Mana. "Yeah!" Mana replied. "Muh!" Hibiki repiled nodding her head. "Definitely!" Love replied happily. "Eh, um.. well, I guess." Tsubomi replied hesitating. "Yup!" Saki and Nagisa replied. "I wonder if it will be like Cinderella!" Miyuki said going into her imaginary world. "Is everything like this Cinderella to you?" Nagisa asked Miyuki who was in her own imaginary world and not paying attention.  
**~Nozomi's POV~**  
"Oh..." I replied. "So..." Rin said. "Hey were are the kids?" Urara asked. Ran, Sweets, Ichigo, Kanon, and Juice came out of the deck door. "Whe-" I was cut off by the door opening. "Kon'nichiwa minna!" Mai said walking in. "Kon'nichiwa!" Said a girl with short purplish hair that was in a half pony tail. "Mai!" Saki said. "Saki!" They gave each other a hug. Then we exchanged hugs with Mai. I turned my attention to Aiyuki again who wasn't there. "Where is Aiyuki?" I asked the girls. "She was just here." Ichigo said. "I'm here!" Aiyuki was heard running out of no where, then she took a sharp turn and ran down the stair, tripped over something fell forward, and landed on the floor with a thud. Then a pink smoke filled the room. "EH?!" Misaki said pointing at Aiyuki. "Huh?" The rest of us said. "Oh! Hi again-yuyu! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier-yuyu. Watashi Aiyuki-yuyu!" Aiyuki said. Then the others came down the stairs. Then, the same item which appeared to be a lose nail, caused Juice to fall on Kanon. Causing Kanon to fall on Ichigo, causing Ichigo to fall on Sweets and Sweets to fall on Ran. Then they all fell causing orange, yellow, green, blue, and pink smoke to fill the room. "Why us to-rara." Ran said. "Pay back-yuyu!" Aiyuki said. "For what-mopu?" Sweets asked. (If you're wandering why Sweets says Mopu instead of something else well, since Syrup says Ropu, Sweets says Mopu.) "For the last time I fell down the stairs-yuyu!" Aiyuki said. "I don't get it-gogo." Ichigo said. "Well... me neither-yuyu." Aiyuki said with her ears dropping. She turned back to normal and so did the others. "Ok, then..." I said. "Awkward turtle." Aiyuki said. "Well how about you girls go hang out on the deck!" Ran said. The girls went up on the deck. "Hey, wheres Nutts?" Coco pointed out. "Huh?" We said. We looked in the library area. He was sitting there with mountains of books surrounding him. "Um... Nutts, what you up to?" Komachi asked. "Research." he replied. "For what?" Rin asked. He didn't reply. "Lets just forget about him." Rin said. We went back into the living room and sat down. "So..." I said.

**~Aiyuki's POV~**  
"So... lets get to know more about each other!" I said. "Ok!" Everyone agreed. So we told each other about our selves. "Hey, minna." Ichigo said looking at a book. "Huh?" We said surrounding her. "Look at this!" Ichigo pointed to the page. It had all the Pretty Cure's Birthdays.  
(It said the following. This is real info. It's what I could find on Wiki)  
Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black: October 10th  
Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White: April 4th(We just missed her Birthday! So Happy Birthday Honoka!)  
Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous: September 9th  
Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright: August 7th  
Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy: November 20th  
Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream: November 8th  
Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint: March 10th  
Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose: May 5th  
Higashi Setsuna/Eas/Cure Passion: June 12th  
Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine: May 26th  
Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine: April 15 (Her Birthday is soon! I'll make a special Birthday chapter for her!)  
Yukari Nanami/Cure Wild: August 9th  
Toyama Kagura/Cure Clove: October 2nd  
Fujitoka Rein/Cure Bubbles: December 16th  
Himatori Meiko/Cure Makako: January 4th  
Manon Rima/Cure Feathers: July 28th  
Amvia/Mimino Juvia/Amber Star: May 5th  
Kokoda Aiyuki: December 7th  
Natsuki Ran: July 21st  
Shiroh Sweets: February 23rd  
Natsu Ichigo: March 29th  
Minazuki Kanon: June 26th  
Juice: April 12th  
"It has they're maiden names." I stated. "So that means this book is old." Ichigo said. "Why are our Birthdays in there?" Sweets said. "Maybe our parents put them in there." Ran said. "Misaki, Ai! Put yours in here!" I told them. i ran inside and came back with a pen. They wrote in theirs. "I wonder why they aren't all here." Kanon said. "Maybe it's because the book went around and they where writing them in when Pretty Cure broke up. So, it didn't get around to everyone." Ai said. "I guess so." I said. We continued to look through the book. We laughed at some of the pictures and pointed out things. "Hey, Aiyuki." Kanon said. "Hum." I said walking over. "This picture of your mom and another Cure, I think it's Nanami. Your mom and Nanami look like twins." Kanon handed me the photo. They do look alike. Besides the hair style they could be identical. "Yeah, they do." I said. I put the photo in my pocket, I'll ask mom about her later.  
**~Nozomi's POV~**  
"I wonder how the others are doing." Mai said. "Yeah.." the rest of us said. Then Urara randomly started laughing. "What?" I asked. "Remember the time, when you dared Love to try a bowl of your cooking at that sleepover we had with Love, Miki, Buki, Setsuna, Nanami, Blade, Rein, Meiko, Rima, and Amvia?" She asked us. Saki and Mai were confused. Then Rin explained, "Love took one bite and then she ran over to the sink and had to decontaminate her mouth!" "Remember when Blade was dared to ask Tsubomi about the language of the flowers?" Komachi asked. "Oh yay!" I said and we all were laughing. "But, then Amvia just had to go and get Nanami mad." Milk said. "Yeah, your sister is really trouble. But, you are too." I said. "I am not trouble!" Milk said. "Sssssuuuuurrrrrrreeeee." I said slowly. "Urrrg!" Milk said holding up her fist. "Hey, Nozomi, have you talked to Nanami?" Komachi asked. "Not since... maybe we were 18." I replied. "Huh? Why?" Saki asked sounding concerned. "Don't know. She just moved away. No one in the family has heard from her really. Her parents get letters sometimes though." I replied sadly. "Oh. That's strange." Karen said. "Muh." The rest of us agreed. "Hey, Milk have you heard from your sister?" I asked. Maybe she knew something. "Are you crazy? We never talk to each other! We hate each other!" She replied. Of course. "Nanami didn't seem like the kinda person who would just move and never be heard from." Saki said. "Yeah. She has to have a reason." Komachi said. "Lets forget about that for now and have fun!" I said to cheer everyone up. "Yeah!" Everyone said. "What should we do?" Rin asked. "Um..." I said trailing off. "Hey, Mom! What's for dinnner?" Aiyuki said. "It's dinner already!" I said. "Yeah." Aiyuiki replied. "Oh, um..." I said. "I brought pasta, salad, rice," Urara said continuing on with a bunch of delicious foods. "Yum!" Saki and I exclaimed. Urara ran into the kitchen and got the food. We set the table and put the food out and called the girls down. So we laughed talked and ate. Then at seven Mai said, "I should probably get going. I can't leave Shinko waiting so long." Then we exchanged hugs and Mai and Ai left. Saki stayed till eight then had to leave.  
I sat on the bed and just thought of absolutely nothing. I lied down on the bed and fell asleep. Coco slept right next to me. I want to sleep in all day tomorrow. ALL DAY.

**Nanami: I'm tired.  
Rin: Ok.  
Nanami: Sorry this took soooo long! I've been sick all weekend and I've been lazy all week. So Juice's Birthday is on Friday! And I'm making a special Happy Birthday chapter for Itsuki on April 15th! I think she'll be turing 16. So night minna! I might make some for the others too! Might!  
Minna: Sayonara!**


	7. Happy Birthday Itsuki!

Every time a Pretty Cure has a Birthday I'll update this and say Happy Birthday to that Pretty Cure!

* * *

Nanami: Hi minna! Not a chapter, but a happy birthday!  
Rein: For...  
Minna: Itsuki!  
Nanami: Itsuki's Birthday is on the 15th of April!  
Meiko: I think she's turning 16.  
Nanami: So, let's sing Happy Birthday to Itsuki! Pretty Cure style!  
Minna: Heart Catch Birthday to you!  
Heart Catch Pretty Cure Bithday to you!  
Heart Catch Birthday Itsuki! (Or Cure Sunshine!)  
Heart Catch Pretty Cure Brithday to you!  
Nanami: And Popori has something very special to say.  
Popori: Heart Catch Birthday Itsuki! You are the best partner ever! I wuv you soooo much, Itsuki!  
Minna: Heart Catch Birthday Itsuki!


	8. Part 2: Faith, Miku, Shūkaku,& Seikyūna

**Nanami: Hi! Chapter 3! So um... Ichigo disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure but she does own Tanki.**

**~Nozomi's POV~**

Today we've decided to meet up at Karen's house, call the others and then leave and prepare for the next day. "Ohayō min'na. Come on in." Karen said opening the door and gesturing for us to come in. We came in and sat down, and it seems Karen had already found the info, since everything was already there. "Alright minna. Love is now Love Chinen, she has a daughter and a son." Karen paused. "Her daughter is 14 years old and her name is Faith. Her son is 10 years old and his name is Akito." She stopped. (I just looked at Miki's info and it said, "During a fight with Westar's sandwich" They forgot to put Nakewameke.) "Miki is not married, she has become a model. She lives with her brother. She does how ever have a 15 year old daughter, Miku." Karen stopped. "Hey, mom when will I get to see, Tetsu?" Kanon asked Karen. "Who?" I asked. "Her older brother who is at a Academy for people who have over the top grades." Karen answered. "Muhum!" Kanon nodded. "You can see him when he has vacation." Karen told Kanon. "But thats next month!" Kanon said. "It will be here before you know it Kanon." Karen told her. "Anyway, Buki is now Inori Mikoshiba. She has a daughter who is 14 years old. She runs her father's animal clinic now." "Setsuna is now Setsuna Nishi. She has a daughter named, Seikyūna." (Since Setsuna and Hayoto are names that mean falcon, and falcon is being referred to has speed, Seikyūna means speedy.) "Alright, so lets get calling!" I said. Rin handed me the phone and Urara handed me the paper, and I dialed Love's number. No answer. "We can try again later." Komachi said. "Ok." I said. I dialed Miki's number,

_"Moshimoshi."_

"Kon'nichiwa, it's Nozomi Kokoda. Is Miki Aono there?"

_"Yes, I'll go get her."_

_"Kon'nichiwa?"_

"Kon'nichiwa Miki! It's Nozomi! Cure Dream."

_"Oh, Nozomi! How have you been?"_

"Great! We're having a Pretty Cure reunion! So you wanna come?"

_"Of course! When and where?" _

"Natt's House, tomorrow at... 1 o'clock!"

_"Ok! I'm going to have to bring my daughter. Is that ok?"_

"Yup!"

_"Ok! See you then!"_

"Ok! Sayonara!"

I hung up. "Now Buki, er I mean Inori." I said. I assume she is called Inori now. I dialed the number and waited.

_"Moshimoshi, this is Inori Mikoshiba speaking. How may I help you?"_

"Kon'nichiwa! It's Nozomi Kokoda!"

_"Hum?"_

"Cure Dream!"

_"Oh, that's right! Nozomi, how've you been?"_

"Great! We're having a Pretty Cure reunion. So would you like to come? It's tomorrow at Natt's House, 1 o'clock!"

_"Sure! I'd be glad to!"_

"You can bring your daughter too!"

_"How did you know I have a daughter?"_

"Karen used her stalker powers." "Hahaha!" the others laughed. Soon Karen started laughing too.

_"Ok so see you then! Sayonara!"_

"Sayonara!"

I hung up. "Next is Setsuna." I said. I dialed the number. I waited.

_"M-moshimoshi."_ A stuttering voice said.

"Kon'nichiwa, is Setsuna Nishi there?"

_"Y-y-es."_

_"Kon'nichiwa?"_

"Kon'nichiwa it's Nozomi Kokoda!"

_"Oh, kon'nichiwa Nozomi. How have you been?"_

"Great! We're having a Pretty Cure reunion, tomorrow at Natt's House, 1 o'clock! Can you come?"

_"Yes. Can my daughter Seikyūna come has well?"_

"Of course!"

_"Ok then. Sayonara."_

"Sayonara!"

I hung up. "Lets try Love in a few hours." Urara said. We all agreed. "Mom, can we go to the park?" Aiyuki asked. "Which one?" I asked knowing there are a million parks out there. "Clover Park!" Sweets exclaimed. "Ok, but be back in three hours." I said. "Ok!" They said and headed out.

**~Aiyuki's POV~**

"This is such a nice park." Juice said. "Yeah." We agreed. I heard the faint sound of music coming from the other side of the park. I ran over and saw a girl dancing on a stage like area. (Where Love, Buki, and Miki practice with Miyuki.) The music ended and she posed. "You're a really good dancer!" I said. She noticed us and turned around. She had her hair up in two pony tails. They reached just above her shoulders. Her hair was wavy and a dark shade of blonde. She had brownish eyes, and she wore a big smile. "Thanks!" She said happily. I walked over, not noticing the bench in front of me, my leg hit it. I froze. I grabbed my leg hopped on one foot, lost my balance, landed on the others, and then pink, orange, yellow, green, blue, and pinkish purple smoke filled the air. "Ow-yuyu." I said lying down on my big fluffy tail. "Aiyuki! Yuou need to watch where your going-rara!" Ran screamed at me. "I'm sorry-yuyu." I said sadly. Kanon walked over and helped me up. "Thanks-yuyu." I said. "No problem-kaka." Kanon said. "Um..." The girl said staring at us. "We have a lot of explaining to do-mopu." Sweets said. "Watashi Aiyuki Kokoda-yuyu! I'm a tanki-yuyu!" I said to the girl. "Watashi Ran Natsuki-rara!" "Watashi Sweets Shiroh-mopu!" "Ichigo Natsu-gogo!" "Kanon Minazuki-kaka!" "Juice-juju." We turned back to normal and then the girl introduced herself, "Hajimemashite! Watashi Faith Chinen!" "Oh! Your Faith! Your mom is Love, right?" I asked her. "Yup!" She answered. "That means we'll be seeing each other tomorrow!" I said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Tomorrow is the Pretty Cure reunion party! So all the Pretty Cure will be getting together!" I exclaimed. "Oh! Are you guys Pretty Cures too?" She asked us. "Yup! Watashi Cure Hope! My mom is Cure Dream!" "Cure Crimson, and my mom is Cure Rouge!" "Cure Lemon! My mom is Cure Lemonade!" "Cure Peppermint, and my mom is Cure Mint." "Cure Ocean, my mom is Cure Aqua." "Juicy Tulip. My mom is Milky Rose." We said. "Watashi Cure Apricot, and my mom is Cure Peach!" She said. Then we talked for a few hours when my phone rang. I got a text from my mom.

**From: Mom**

**Aiyuki, time for you guys to come back.**

I texted her back,

**To: Mom**

**Ok, we're on our way!**

"Lets go guys!" I said. "See you tomorrow Faith!" We said. "See ya!" She said.

**~Nozomi's POV~**

"The girls are on their way back." I said. Soon the girls came in. "Alright, lets go home." I said. "Huh?" Aiyuki said. "It's 6 o'clock." I said. Then we said our goodbyes, and Aiyuki said they ran into Love's daughter and she said they'll be coming.

"Coco, do you think we'll be able to see everyone this week?" I asked Coco has I wrote done our schedule on a pad of paper. "Lets see." He said.

**Monday: Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari.**

**Tuesday: Nothing**

**Wednesday: Saki and Mai**

**Thursday: Nothing**

**Friday: Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna**

**Saturday: Nothing**

**Sunday: Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri**

"I guess not." He said. "We only have Miyuki, Mana, Nanami, and the others." I said. "The kids could take a extra week off from school. But, then they'll miss a lot." I said. We thought. "When is the next Vacation?" Coco asked. "They have a half a week off in November and then one in December, February, and April." I said. "We could do it on the weekends." Coco suggested. "We could. But, most people will be busy." I said. "That's right." Coco said. We sighed. "We'll just say we're all going on Vacation together." I said. "I'll go email the school." I said. I emailed the school, and then went into the bedroom to find Coco already asleep. I lied down next to him and drifted off to sleep.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" Aiyuki said from the other side of the door. I got up and picked out my usual pink skirt and pink shirt. I took a shower and got dressed. I walked down stairs made everyone a quick breakfast and we put our shoes on and headed out. "Ohyo minna!" I said entering Natt's House. "Ohyo!" Everyone said back. "Rin, what time is it?" I asked Rin. "11." She answered. "2 hours left." I said sadly. I walked over to Aiyuki and said, "Please, don't fall down the stairs this time." "I'll try, but I can't guarantee it." She said. Then we all put out snacks, extra chairs, drinks, cup, plates, and more stuff like that. Then at 12:50 or around there the door opened. I turned around to see Miki. I ran over and hugged her. "Miki!" I exclaimed. "Kon'nchiwa Nozomi!" She said happily. Then I remembered something. When Love asked me for directions the first time we saw each other. "Oh no!" I exclaimed. "What?!" Everyone asked concerned. "Love is not good with directions." I said. "Oh crap. Love is screwed." Rin said. We all nodded. Then I noticed the girl next to Miki. She is tall and has violet hair like her, but her's is more blue then Miki's. The girl also had hair that went half way down her back. "Kon'nichiwa. Watashi Miku." The girl said. "Girls come down stairs! And Aiyuki! Walk!" I screamed. The girls came down the stairs and introduced themselves. Then the door swung open again, reviling Setsuna and a girl next to her. "Setsuna!" We all said and ran over and almost tackled her to the floor when we hugged her. Then we let go. "Kon'nichiwa minna." She said in her usual calm voice. "This is my daughter, Seikyūna." Setsuna said gesturing to the shy girl next to her. The girl had purple hair and dark red eyes. Her hair was in two low ponytails that rested on her shoulders. "K-k-kon'nichiwa." Seikyūna said stuttering. "You can call me Sei." She said quitely.

**~Aiyuki's POV~**

Sei seems like a quite but nice person. Then the door opened and a lady with two low wavy blonde ponytails came in and said, "We're hear minna!" Then a lady with short wavy blondish hair came in behind her followed by Faith and another girl. "Kon'nichiwa minna." The lady with short wavy hair said. "Kon'nichiwa Inori and Love!" Mom said and gave them a hug and then everyone exchanged hugs. "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi Shūkaku!" Said the girl with hair that is a dark shade of orange. (Shūkaku means Harvest, relating to Cure Pines phrase, "Freshly Harvested Cure Pine!") Then we introduced ourselves. "How about you girls go on the deck and hang out." Mom said. We all agreed and went on the deck.

**~Nozomi's POV~**

We all sat on the couch and talked for a while. Then somehow we started talking about what the other Pretty Cures lives might be like. "There is one thing I know hasn't changed about Miyuki!" Love said. "What?" Miki asked. "She is still obsessed with Cinderella!" Love responded. We all agreed. Then we heard something in the other room fall. We all walked over to see Nutts restacking a large pile of books. "Nutts, what are you doing in here?" Komachi asked Nutts. "Research." He responed picking up his book and he flipped through the pages to find his page. "For what?" Love asked couriously. "Something." He replied. "What is it!?" Urara asked egearly. We all got really courious. We crowded him, and he put down the book and sighed. "I'm researching what the darkness is planning." He replied and went back to reading. "Have you found anything?" Miki asked. "I might have a idea. But, I can't be sure about it untill we see the other Pretty Cures." He responed getting annoyed. We all left the room to let him get back to work. Then we continued to talk about the past and what's going on right now. Then dinner came and we called the girls. "Food!" Aiyuki screamed. She came running down the stairs. She tripped on her own feet and the rest of the girls didn't stop in time and ended up falling down the stairs with her. Then pink, orange, yellow, green, blue, and pinkish purple smoke filled the room. "The third time-rara." Ran said. "I fell down the stairs a few days ago too-yuyu." Aiyuki said. "So then 4 times-kaka." Kanon said. "Yup-yuyu." Aiyuki said. "Let's go eat-gogo." Ichigo said and they all changed back to normal and went into the dinning room. "How many times is she gonna fall down the stairs?" I asked myself. "She probably gets it from you." Coco said. "You did fall down the stairs a lot when you were her age." Rin added. Everyone shook their heads. "I guess I did." I said. Then we began to eat.

"Sayonara. Tell the others we said hi." Love said giving me a hug. Then we all exchanged goodbye hugs. Then we said our last goodbyes and they left. "Mom, how many more groups do we have?" Aiyuki asked me. I counted in my head quickly then answered, "Five more." Then everyone's mouths dropped open. "Five?!" They screamed. "Yup! And you all have next week off!" I added. "Good." They said in relief.

**(Forgot to mention... Faith, Miku, Shūkaku, and Seikyūna's full info is on my Instagram! Also on Youtube... you have to watch the Pretty Cure abridges by TeamFreshPrecure and you can also check out their new account PrecureSpoofStars. Their videos are so funny!) **

**~Aiyuki's POV~**

I was brushing my teeth and I remembered that picture of mom and that girl. I finished up and went in my room and rummaged through my draw. I found the picture and then I found mom at the dinning room table writing in her schedule book. "Hey mom?" I asked. "Hum?" She asked looking at me. I gave her the picture and asked, "Who is the girl in the picture next to you?" Mom's eyes began to tear up and see held back the tears. "Mom?" I asked getting concerned. "Oh, she's my cousin." She said with her voice shaking. "How come I've never met her, or heard about her?" I asked. "Well, she disappeared when she was 20. But, her parents still get letters from her sometimes." I let out a quite, "Oh." Then mom said, "You should get to bed." I walked up to my room.

**Nanami: What could have happened to me?**

**Rin: Well, it's kinda obvious.. **

**Nanami: Anyway, this week I have Spring Vacation! And I'm getting braces in July. Damn braces. And on June 19th I'm graduating! **

**Nozomi: Really!?**

**Nanami: From Elementary School!**

**Minna: Oh.**

**Nanami: And the 12th was Juice's Birthday! She turned 15! And... May 5th is Milk and Amvia Birthday! Yay!**

**Minna: Sayonara! **


	9. Part 2: Chisaki, Minamioki, Aki, & Ruka

**Nanami: Hi min'nasan! I made some more characters! I made the Heart Catch's daughters! Here they are!**

Tsubomi/Cure Blossom's daughter:  
Name: Chisaki Hanayoharu  
Age: 14  
Hair: Light pink (Chisaki) Light pale pink (Rosebud)  
Eyes: amber yellow (Chisaki) pink (Rosebud)  
Alter Ego: Cure Rosebud  
Transformation item: Pink Heart Bracelet (Gets her heart charm from her partner.)  
Partner: Cream  
Power: Hope and beauty  
Notes: Chisaki means a thousand blossoms, referring to the flower theme.  
The first part of her last name Hanayo means world of flowers. The second part haru means light.  
Her Cure name Rosebud in the language of the flowers means, beauty and love.

**Erika/Cure Marine's daughter  
Name: Minamioki Hikarimiari  
Age: 14  
Hair: Blue (Minamioki) Light pale blue (Snowdrop)  
Eyes: Dark Blue (Minamioki) Light blue (Snowdrop)  
Alter Ego: Cure Snowdrop  
Transformation item: Blue Heart Bracelet (Gets her heart charm from her partner.)  
Partner: Chocochip  
Power: Snow and hope  
Notes: Her first name has two parts the first being Minami meaning south, and the second being Oki meaning open sea. She is known to sometimes be called Oki for short.  
Her last name also has two parts. The first being Hikari meaning light and the second being Miari meaning Future.  
Her Cure name Snowdrop in the language of the flowers means, Hope and cheerfulness.**

**Itsuki/Cure Sunshine's daughter:  
Name: Aki Shekedahina  
Age: 14  
Hair: Dark brown (Aki) Milky light brown (Almond)  
Eyes: Brown (Aki and Almond)  
Alter Ego: Cure Almond  
Transformation item: Shiny Bracelet  
Partner: Poppyseed  
Power: Sunshine and hope  
Notes:The name Aki means Autumn or bright. Her last name has two parts the first being Shekeda meaning Almond tree, referring to her Cure name. The second part is hina meaning sunshine referring to Cure Sunshine.  
Her Cure name is referring to a Almond Blossom in the language of flowers meaning promise. Referring to all the promises she makes and keeps, and all the promise she shows.  
She has two younger brothers Hiro and Hisashi, who she beats up a lot.**

**Yuri/Cure Moonlight's daughter:  
Name: Ruka Sayekohana  
Age: 16  
Hair: Indigo (Ruka) light bluish purple (Nightshade)  
Eyes: Dark Blue (Ruka) Blue (Nightshade)  
Alter Ego: Cure Nightshade  
Transformation item: Heart Necklace (Gets Heart Charm from partner)  
Partner: Nightlight  
Power: Night, truth, and hope  
Notes: her name Ruka means Beautiful blue flower. Her last name has two parts the first being Sayeko meaning serene and the second being hana which has many meanings.**

**Also on Instagram follow: cure_black, cure_white, cure_rouge, cure_aqua, cure_pine, cure_passion, cure_blossom, cure_marine, cure_sunshine, kyua_muurnrito, kyua_merodii, cuure_beat, cure_muse1, There are millions of Cure Happys, _cure_sunny, cure_march, cure_beauty, cure_rosseta, cure_diamond, cure_sword, and cure_clove!**

**Nanami: Now here is Chapter 4! I shall have Tsubomi do the disclaimer!  
Tsubomi: Eh!? Um! Nanami does not own Pretty Cure but does own.. um.. Nya, Tanki, and Truly Happy Pretty Cure.  
Nanami: Good girl! *Pats Tsubomi on the head* Here are those flower seeds I promised!  
Tsubomi: Arigatou! I'm gonna go plant these right now!**

**~Nozomi's POV~ **  
At 12 we put on our shoes and headed over to Karen's. She had already got the info and we got right to work! "Tsubomi is Tsubomi (I have no clue what Olivier's last name is so I made up one!) Hanayoharu. She has a daughter named Chisaki, she's 14. Tsubomi-" Then we all said, "Works with flowers." Then Karen continued, "Erika is now Erika Hikarimiari. She is a fashion designer, she has a 14 year old daughter named, Minamioki." She paused. Then she continued, "Itsuki is now Itsuki Shekedahina. She has also 14 year old daughter. Her name is Aki. She also has 2 twin boys that are 9 years old named Hiro and Hisashi." "Yuri is now Yuri Sayekohana. She has a 16 year old daughter named, Ruka." Then Karen picked up the paper with the phone numbers on it handed it to me, and Rin handed me the phone. I dialed Tsubomi's number. No answer. Same with Erika. Then I tried Itsuki.  
_"Moshimoshi."_  
"Kon'nichiwa, Itsuki! It's Nozomi Kokoda!"  
_"Kon'nichiwa Nozomi! It's been a long time! How ya doin?" _  
"Great! We're having a Pretty Cure reunion! It's tomorrow 1 o'clock at Natt's House! Can you come?"  
_"Yup!"_  
"You can bring your daughter if you want!"  
_"Ok! But how-"_  
"Karen has stalker powers."  
_"Ok... Well, see you then! Sayonara!"_  
"Sayonara!"  
I hung up and then dialed Yuri's number. I waited, then someone answered the phone,  
_"Moshimoshi."_ I recognized the voice.  
"Kon'nichiwa! It's Nozomi Kokoda!"  
_"Oh kon'nichiwa Nozomi. It's been a long time."_  
"Yup! We're having a Pretty Cure reunion tomorrow at 1! Natt's House! Can you come?"  
_"Yes."_  
"Ok! Sayonara!"  
_"Sayonara."_  
I hung up. "We can try the others later." Rin said. "Mom!" Aiyuki said running over to me. "What?" I asked the eager child in front of me. "The flowers are blooming in the park!" Sweets said happily. "And there's a fashion show going on!" Ran added. "Can we go?!" Aiyuki asked. I looked at the others, they shook their heads. "Sure." I responded. "Yes!" They said. They ran out the door.

**~Aiyuki's POV~**  
"Wow!" I said. The flowers look beautiful. A girl with light pink hair was watering the flowers, and there was a fussing girl with blue hair next to her with a clipboard and pen. Then a girl with indigo hair walked over to them and tried to calm done the blue haired girl. Then water stopped coming out of the hose. "What?" The pink haired girl said. Then a girl with dark brown hair walked over. I noticed a kink in the hose. I walked over to undo it. I undid it. I stood up and lost my balance. "This isn't gonna end well." I heard Ran say. "Woah!" I said has I fell to the ground. I fell down and then pink smoke went everywhere. "Huh?" The pink haired girl said. Ran ran to get me before they saw, but tripped over the hose. "Ah!" She said has she fell. She hit the ground and sent orange smoke everywhere. Sweets ran over and almost got there in time. "Is this a plushy?" The blue haired girl said picking me up by the hair. "I'm not a pushy-yuyu!" I said to her. "It talked!" She said and flung me at the pink haired girl. I hit the pink haired girl in the face. She fell down onto the ground. "You need to be more careful-rara!" Ran screamed at me. "I'm sorry-yuyu!" I said. "My ears are getting dirty-juju." Juice said walking over in her tanki form."Who are you guys?" The blue haired girl said. "I'm Aiyuki-yuyu!" I said happily. I changed back to normal and so did Ran and Juice. "Oki!" A lady with dark blue hair called walking over. Then a lady with dark magenta hair followed behind her. "Oh, kon'nichiwa! Are you the girls friends? What's your name?" The dark blue haired lady asked. "Watashi wa Aiyuki Kokoda!" I replied. "You look a lot like a girl... who was it Tsubomi?" The lady asked who I guess is Tsubomi. "Oh! Um... Nozo... wait no, Dream! No..." Tsubomi hesitated. "Who are your parents?" A lady with brown hair said. "My dad is Coco-" Then the blue haired lady cut me off and said, "Coco the tanki?!" "Yes! I'm actually a princess!" I replied. "A real princess?!" The blue haired girl exclaimed. "Yup!" I replied. "Does this mean your mom is... um..." Tsubomi trailed off. "My mom is C-" Then Ran covered my mouth and knew I was gonna say Cure Dream. "Don't give away our secret!" Ran screamed. "But it's obvious that they probably know about Pretty Cure!" I protested. Then the sky turned a dark purple. "Jinagi" The monster towering above us said. Then the others ran over. "Minna! Heshin!" I screamed. We took out our Cure Mos and said, "Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" We transformed then said our catchphrases, (I'm still calling their introductions catchphrases because I'm used to calling them that.) "The power of hopes and dreams! Cure Hope!" "The overflowing passion of the heart! Cure Crimson!" "The sweet and sourness of effervescence! Cure Lemon!" "The minty freshness of tranquillity! Cure Peppermint!" "The flowing water of Intelligence! Cure Ocean!" "The purple tulip is the mark of everyone's hearts! Juicy Tulip!" Then we all posed together and said, "We are, Tanki Pretty Cure 5!" Then the light pink haired girl said, "Now it's our turn!" The light pink haired girl and blue haired girl held up their wrists showing bracelets with flowers on them. Then little flying creatures came and said, "Pretty Cure Heart Charms! Ikudesu!" (Don't know how to spell what they say.) Then the girls took the charms and attached the to their bracelets and said, "Pretty Cure! Open my heart!" Then the dark brown haired girl and another creature came, "Pretty Cure Heart Charm!" This creature was a little younger looking then the others. The girl took the charm and put it on her bracelet which looked slightly different from the others and put it on her bracelet and said the same thing as the other girls. Then went the indigo haired girl and another creature. They did the same thing, but this girl had a necklace instead of a bracelet. Then the pinked haired girl said her catchphrase, "The beautiful flower that blooms! Cure Rosebud!" "The cheerful flower that blooms! Cure Snowdrop!" "The promising flower that blooms! Cure Almond!" "The serene flower that blooms! Cure Nightshade!" They posed together and said, "Heart Flower! Pretty Cure!" I ran over and said, "Yay! Your Pretty Cures too!" "Yup! Now lets defeat this thing!" Rosebud said. We defeated the Jinagi (Don't feel like describing the battle.) and de transformed. "That was awesome!" The blue haired girl said. "Oh, we never introduced ourselves! Watashi wa Chisaki!" "Watashi wa Minamioki! Call me Oki!" "Watashi wa Aki." "Watashi wa Ruka." "Watashi wa Ran!" "Sweets!" "Watashi wa Ichigo." "Watashi wa Kanon." "Juice." "So how do you know my parents?" I asked the girls moms. "We were Pretty Cures too!" Oki's mom replied. "Oh! And theres going to be a Pretty Cure reunion party tomorrow!" I told them. "Oh, I forgot to mention that." Aki's mom said to Tsubomi and Oki's mom. "Well we're going!" Oki's mom exclaimed. "We need to go now." Kanon said putting her phone in her pocket. I looked at the sky and noticed the sky was getting a bit orange. Then we said goodbye and went home.

**~Skip to the next day! Nozomi's POV at Natt's House!~**  
"10 minutes till 1! The suspense is killing me!" I said. Then I heard the door open. "It's them!" I shouted and ran over. Erika burst through the door and screamed, "Kon'nichiwa min'nasan!" Everyone ran over, and we said hi and exchanged hugs. Erika almost tackled most of us to the ground with her hugs. Itsuki has grown her hair out a bit, it's just to her shoulders now. Tsubomi hasn't changed at all. Erika is still the same, but her hair is a bit longer.  
**~QUICK IMPORTANT INFO!~  
There is a new Doki Pretty Cure! Her name is Cure Ace! Her introduction is "The trump card of love! Cure Ace!" You can look up pictures of her on Google Images! She is seriously real! Also go check out cure_miracle on Instagram!  
~Nozomi's POV~**  
The girls went off on their own and the rest of us just talked. Then soon dinner came. We called the girls down and this time Aiyuki walked and didn't fall. We dinner and talked. Then apparently Aiyuki almost fell off the balcony. But, they were able to catch her before she fell. That girl sure is clumsy. But then again, I did almost fall off that boat one time. But Coco caught me. I guess she gets that from me. Then when it started to get dark, they had to leave, since the kids had school tomorrow. But, our kids are taking a extra week off. So we said our goodbyes and exchanged hugs. We promised we'd see each other again. I can't wait to see the others!

**Nanami: Ending it!  
Rin: That was short.  
Nanami: Well, I'm tired. And I have some really exciting news!  
Minna: What?  
Nanami: I'm going to be starting a new Pretty Cure series called Truly Happy! Pretty Cure! So look for it! It's coming out April 20! Saturday!  
Minna: Yay!  
Nanami: So cure_miracle is the main character in the story's Instagram! So go follow her! Also follow a new addition to the Cure team... cure_breeze! So here is some news:  
Issho Ni: Gonna take a short break  
Truly Happy: Writing!  
Nya: Taking a break to finish Issho Ni and start Truly Happy a bit.  
Tanki: When Issho Ni is finished I'm gonna focus on Nya for a bit then write more Tanki.  
So I'm gonna be doing 3 stories at once! It'll be hard since I have friends, school, and drawing to do. I'm always on Instagram so I need to focus on writing and drawing! Wait! Truly Happy might come out a day late! I'm busy this weekend. I went to the mall and got a shirt with Grell and Sebby on it from Black Butler. And a Miku Hatsune shirt too! You can get Vocaloid and anime stuff from Hot Topic! You just need to really look well! It took a while for me to find the shirts! Sorry I get off topic a lot! Blame my ADHD.  
Minna: Sayonara!**


	10. Truly Happy! Pretty Cure!

**Nanami: Yup! I know I'm really with this chapter! But, I'm skipping Suite, cause I couldn't think of anything! Gomenasai! So I'm doing Smile! So they are meeting they Truly Happy! Pretty Cures! Yay! So let's go! I'm also skipping Dokidoki cause it is still going. And I'm skipping Nya, cause I'm sick of writing for Nya and Tanki. So I'm gonna take another long break from Tanki and write more Heart Full, Nya, and Truly Happy. Writing Truly Happy is fun! **

**~Normal POV~**

Aiyuki picked up the necklace on the sidewalk. She saw a beatiful red gem on it. Then she heard someone shouting behind her. She turned around to see who it was and- BANG! The person ran into her, and they both fell on the ground. In front of her, Aiyuki saw a pair of glowing red eyes, that look like wolf eyes. Her eyes widened has she saw what happened next.

**-Let's go to the morning to get a better understanding of things-**

"Mom. What's burning?" The girl with wavy pink hair said half awake entering the kitchen.

"Mom! You burnt the food again?!"

"Gomenasai, Starshine." They lady with dark pink hair said to her daughter Starshine.

"Miyuki, how many times is this going to happen?" The wolf guy said to his wife.

"I'm very, very, sorry, with a glass slipper on top, Wolfrun!" Miyuki said to her husband Wolfrun.

Yes, Miyuki Hoshizora is now married to Wolfrun. They have a daughter, who is half wolf, Starshine Runtarou. Starshine is a optimistic girl. She has bright pink eyes, like her mother. She has pink hair a bit lighter then her mother's has well.

"I guess I'll just have some cereal." Starshine said pulling out the box.

-After breakfast and getting ready for the day-

"Starshine! Kasai and the others are here!" Miyuki shouted from down stairs to her daughter.

"Coming!" Starshine shouted back and came running down the stairs.

"Maido!" Kasai said. [A/N: Kasai and Akane both speak the Kansai Dialect, so go to the bottom if your confused about some words they say.] Kasai Taylor is the daughter of Akane Hino and Brian Taylor. She had bright red hair and bright blue eyes. She wears her hair in a low pony tail. She looks a lot like her mother, and is athletic. I forgot to mention, Starshine wears her hair in two buns.

"What's up?" Naki asked. Naki Taleora is the daughter of Nao Midorikawa. She has greenish yellow eyes, and green hair, a bit brighter then Nao's. She is also athletic, and wears her hair up in a green blue bow, like her mother. She also has two little twin siblings, Naoyo, and Nobuye.

"Nothing much! Mom burnt our breakfast again." Starshine replied.

"You don't have to tell everyone!" Miyuki shouted at Starshine.

"Gomenasai!" Starshine said through her laughs.

"So what are you guys up to?" Starshine asked the others.

"I just practiced sword fighting with my dad!" Emiko said.

"You beat him?" Starshine asked.

"No." Emiko replied sadly.

Emiko Terumi is the daughter of Joker and Reika Aoki. She is skilled with swords, and she has, I guess what you would call, a Joker form. She has blue hair like her mother, and red eyes like her father. She is very calm, but it's not a good idea to provoke her.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kasai asked.

"I dunno." Starshine replied.

"Ok then." Naki said.

**-With Aiyuki and the others-**

"Minna! Guess what!" Aiyuki said bursting through the door of Natt's House.

"What?" Ran asked.

"Guess!" Aiyuki exclaimed.

"I dunno... Um... Is there a sale on cake or something?" Ran asked.

"No!" Aiyuki exclaimed.

"Why don't you give us a hint." Kanon said.

"Ok! Um... It has to do with the sky!" Aiyuki said.

"Um... Meteors?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope!"

"Stars?"

"Nope!"

"The moon?"

"Ding ding ding!" Aiyuki said.

"What about the moon?" Ran asked.

"It's a Penumber Lunar Elipse!" Aiyuki exclaimed.

"I think you mean Penumbral Lunar Eclipse." Ichigo corrected Aiyuki.

"Yeah! That!" Aiyuki said. (By the way the Penumbral Lunar Eclipse was on May 25th if you live in the North Western hemisphere. It was the third shortest of the 21st century! It lasted 25 minutes! And I missed it! D: )

"Isn't that when the moon turns red or somethin?" Ran asked.

"Yeah! I think." Aiyuki said.

"Yes it is." Kanon said. (That's what the app said!)

"So when is it?" Sweets asked.

"Tonight!" Aiyuki said jumping up and down.

"Are we gonna see it?!" Sweets asked.

"Yup!" Let's watch it on the deck!" Aiyuki said getting really excited.

"When is it tonight?" Ran asked.

"The moon rises at 8:30 so... I don't know." Aiyuki said.

"At 10:00 or so." Kanon said.

"Ok!" Aiyuki said.

"I CAN'T WAIT! YAY!" Aiyuki screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Aiyuki! Be quiet!" Ran said.

"Gomenasai!" Aiyuki said.

"What's all this yelling about girls?" Nozomi asked entering the room.

"There is a Penumber Lunar Elispe!" Aiyuki said.

"She means Penumbral Lunar Eclipse." Kanon said.

"Oh! That sounds nice!" Nozomi said getting excited.

"Hey, maybe I can have Miyuki and the other come tonight!" Nozomi said.

"That sounds fun!" Aiyuki said.

"I'll go call them!" Nozomi said. She ran out of the room excited.

**-At Starshine's-**

The phone rang and Miyuki picked it up.

"Moshimoshi." She said answering it.

_"Kon'nichiwa! It's Nozomi!"_

"Huh?" Miyuki asked clueless has always.

_"Nozomi. Cure Dream! Pretty Cure!"_

"Oh! Nozomi! How you been?"

_"Great! You?"_

"I'm great!"

"Mom!" Starshine yelled.

"I'm on the phone!" Miyuki yelled. Starshine did the puppy dog pout face. Miyuki ignored her and continued.

_"So, are you free tonight? There is a Penumbral Lunar Eclipse tonight! Wanna come over and see it?" _

"Sure! What time?"

_"How about 7." _

"Ok! But I'm gonna have to bring my daughter. I can't trust her and Wolfrun home alone. They'll eat all the food."

_"Ok! Wait a sec! Wolfrun?!"_

"I'll tell you later. And- STARSHINE! GET YOUR PAWS OFF THE COOKIES! YOU AND YOUR DAD HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Miyuki screamed at her daughter who was trying to sneak the cookies from the cabinet. Starshine dropped the bag and ran for her life.

"Gomen. Anyways I'll see you later then?" Miyuki said.

_"Yup!"_

"Ok then! Sayonara!"

_"Sayonara!" _

Miyuki hung up, and sat down.

"Who was that?" Wolfrun asked.

"Nozomi. Cure Dream. One of the Pretty Cures." Miyuki said.

"I remember." Then Wolfrun reached for a cookie, and Miyuki smacked his hand and took the plate of cookies.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET FAT?!" She asked.

His ears lowered and he responded, "No."

"Good." Miyuki said. She took the plate into the kitchen and was about to eat a cookie.

"Do you want to get fat?" Wolfrun asked. She froze.

"Come on. Hand the cookies over." Wolfrun said.

"My cookie!" Miyuki said grabbing a cookie and running.

Then Wolfrun threw the rest of the cookies away, to avoid any more craziness over cookies.

**-Later that day-**

Starshine and Miyuki where walking to Natt's House at around 8. They were late. Then Starshine's necklace fell off when they were running. She didn't notice and kept running.

"Kon'nichiwa minna!" Miyuki said bursting through the door.

"Miyuki!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Where is Starshine?" Akane asked.

"Oh, is she your daughter?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup. I don't know she was just with me..." Miyuki said.

Emiko walked over and said, "Did you forget? Tonight... Is a Lunar Eclipse. A full moon. Even worse."

"Oh no!" Akane, Miyuki, Nao, Yayoi, Reika, Kasai, Sadakosai, and Naki exclaimed.

"Huh?" The others asked confused.

"But, she has the necklace! She should be fine!" Miyuki said.

"My senses tell me she is far away from the necklace by now. She must have dropped it." Emiko said.

"We have to find her before the Eclipse!" Miyuki said.

"I'm still confused." Nozomi said.

"We'll explain later." Miyuki said.

"We need to find Starshine. Or else... People could possibly even die." Miyuki said.

"How do we find her?" Nozomi asked.

"She is probably in the woods." Akane said.

Emiko pulled out her mask, and put it on her face, and she was engulfed in a dark blue light. Then it reviled her joker form.

"Let's go." She said.

They all searched for her.

Aiyuki was walking down the sidewalk looking for the girl. She saw a sparkle out of the corner of her eye. Aiyuki picked up the necklace on the sidewalk. She saw a beatiful red gem on it. Then she heard someone shouting behind her. She turned around to see who it was and- BANG! The person ran into her, and they both fell on the ground. In front of her, Aiyuki saw a pair of glowing red eyes, that look like wolf eyes. Her eyes widened has she saw what happened next. The girl turned into a wolf. (She looks like Wolfrun now.) The wolf girl got up and ran.

"Matte! Come back! Don't you want the necklace?!" Aiyuki shouted.

The wolf girl stopped running. She turned around and walked toward the girl. She took the necklace from her and put it around her neck. She turned back to normal, but still had her wolf ears and tail.

"Arigato! Watashi wa, Starshine Runtarou!" Starshine said.

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Aiyuki Kokoda!" Aiyuki said.

"Starshine!" Miyuki yelled. She ran towards her daughter and hugged her.

"Gomenasai mom! I just acted on instinct." Starshine said hugging her mom back.

"It's fine, has long has no one is hurt." Miyuki said. Aiyuki stood watching still a little confused. Then they meet up with the others, and Miyuki explained everything. Then they all caught up, and then watched the Penumbral Lunar Eclipse together.

But, sadly, they had to go. They all said goodbye. Starshine was tired. But, her body was energized by the moon. She and Miyuki walked home happily. They both drifted straight off to sleep. But, Miyuki promised she would make up for the time they lost together looking for Starshine. They agreed to see each other the next weekend.

**-Next weekend-**

"Kon'nichiwa!" Starshine said bursting throw the door. They had the get together at Reika's since it was so big.

"Kon'nichiwa! How are you?" Aiyuki asked.

"Great!" She replied.

"What's up with Kasai?" Starshine asked worried.

"Dunno. She's been... Quiet." Naki said.

"Humm..." They all said inching closer to her.

Kasai had a distant look on her face.

Then, she looked away from the window to see the others faces watching her.

"What the heck?" She asked.

"You had a weird look on your face. What are you thinking about?" Starshine asked.

"What? Oh... Um..." Kasai said trailing off.

"I-It d-doesn't m-matter!" She said.

"You only stutter when your hiding something. What are you hiding?" Naki asked.

"Hehe..." Kasai with a unenthusiastic laugh. Then she bolted for the door. She ran down the hallway.

"After her!" Starshine shouted pointing to the sky.

"Hai!" The others said also pointing at the sky. Them they ran after Kasai. Aiyuki and Starshine tripped over their own feet. Sadakosai was to slow and gave up. Sweets, gave up with Sadakosai. Kanon, well, she didn't feel like running. Ichigo was also to slow. However, Ran, Naki, and Emiko were right behind Kasai.

"Kasai! You get back here!" Naki screamed.

"Never!" Kasai screamed.

Then they came to a dead end.

"It's the end of the line!" Ran said. Then Kasai's hands light of on fire.

"Don't make me burn you alive!" Kasai shouted.

"Two can play at this game!" Ran said also lighting her hands on fire.

Then they tried. But, they accidentally hit Emiko.

"RUN!" Kasai screamed. Then everyone was running from Emiko who was in her joker form. Her teeth were sharp, her eyes were glowing red with anger, and she held her ice sword in her hand. (It's like when Joker and Reika are mad. But put their anger together. Then you get Emiko when she is angry. Pretty scary.)

All you could here through out the whole house was the sound of screams, and the running of feet. And tripping, and falling.

They all still laughed though.

Then after hours of this they finally stopped. And then they said their final goodbyes. They all promised to stay in touch.

**-Now a little touching thing to end this story. Ok so knowing me, it's not completely over, but part 2 is over.-**

Any girl, can become a Pretty Cure really.

So keep your hopes high, and put a big smile on your face! Even if the world around you is falling apart, smile! A smile can do a lot! Don't put a frown on your face when the world is falling apart. Keep your hopes high! Keep dreaming! It works! Trust me! If your not happy it's not the end! Cause every story needs a happy ending! See you later!

- Nanami Yukari/Cure Wild

**Nanami: That was touching! I almost cried! Ok then... But anyways... I've always wanted my life to be like Nya... I never smiled before. I was always sad. I let the world around me fall apart. I liked dark things. I hated everything. Ok, I still hate a lot of things. But, my point is... Ever since I stared smiling, keeping my hopes high, and kept dreaming... My life is becoming almost exactly like Nya! I have some examples! I say, "Nya!" When ever I fall, get scared, yawn, or drop something important. And also Meiko in the story, she was gonna have a boyfriend in the first part of Nya. Then my friend who is based off Meiko got a boyfriend! Then I changed it and decided he would come in the second part. Then the day before they broke up, I changed it and decided Meiko's boyfriend would come and then Meiko's old ex would come and be like, "Let's get back together!" Then the next day after I decided that, my friend and her boyfriend broke up! And he said he would be back for her in 5 years! And that's what was going to happen in Nya! Then we found out the whole situation before was a misunderstanding and my friend's boyfriend didn't want his ex's number, and that his ex was spamming him with texts and harassing him or something. And now my friend is stuck in a love triangle between to guys. That is almost exactly what I wanted to happen in Nya! Freaky! **

**And my friend who is based of Amvia has a boyfriend. And I decided to give Amvia a boyfriend after my friend told me. So I decided it should be like Amvia and her boyfriend can't be together. This was after my friend told me her and her boyfriend can't be together cause his parents don't like her. So then I deiced this is what was going to happen, that Amvia would run away with her boyfriend, who is the black bear spirit. And my friend calls her boyfriend black bear. I came up with the idea of Amvia's boyfriend being a black bear before I heard that my friend calls her boyfriend black bear. And then my friend said that she was thinking of running away with her boyfriend. But, my friend said, "Where would we go? And I wouldn't be able to live without my electronics!" Sooo... My life is getting real awesome! And creepy... BTW I feel so alone. I want Yoru to come and take me away! JK. But I do want him to come. I don't have a crush on any real person. But I do have like 100 anime crushes. **

**But, I'm not single. I'm just in a long distance relationship. Because the person who I'm in a relationship with lives in the anime world. **

**I'm a sad person. **

**ALSO GUESS WHAT?! Kasai and- **

**Kasai: *puts hand over Nanami's mouth* Shut up!**

**Nanami: Kasai is in a relationship! You are sooo lucky!**

**Kasai: *blushes* S-shut up! On Instagram we are... **

**Nanami: who is it?**

**Kasai: I'll tell you... But don't tell anyone!**

**Nanami: Hai!**

**Kasai: *Whisperes***

**Nanami: WHO?! Your in a relationship with Akuma?!**

**Kasai: *Face palms self* y-yes...**

**Nanamk: Ok then! See ya minna san!**

KANSAI DIALECT:

Maido: Hello

Uchi: I'm or I

Ookini: Thank You

Matane: Bye

Honana: See you

JAPANESE:

Hai: Yes

Nya: Meow

Sayonara: Bye

Kon'nichiwa: Hello

Watashi wa: I'm

Min'nasan: Everyone

Gomen: Sorry

Gomenasai: I'm sorry

Arigato: Thank You

Moshimoshi: (It's what you say when you answer the phone.)

**Also sorry if I bored you. And the links to my instagrams are on my profile! And you can also go read Truly Happy! Pretty Cure, Heart Full Pretty Cure, and Nya! Pretty Cure! Sayonara for now! **

**Thank you for reading! Tanki will continue once I find sometime to write for it! I'm a busy person now! **

**I love you all! Thank you soooo much! There will possibly be a part 3 for this! So look out for that!**


	11. Part 2: Heart Full Pretty Cure!

**Nanami: Ok! So I'm now adding the Doki Doki's daughters AND the Suites! Yay! I really wanna do when they meet the Live Life cures first! Sorry! I just reeeaaallly want to! But I won't. I'm just gonna do the Heart Fulls first!**

**~Normal POV~**  
Ayane walked down the street looking for Nega Tones.  
"Seriously this is ridiculous. They can't keep sending me out to do this stuff. I gotta rest too ya know." Ayane said to herself. Then she bumped into someone and fell over. Ayane changed into a cat.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Tone shouted at no one. She looked around confused. "What the hell?" She asked. then she continued down the sidewalk.

"Don't squeeze it-" Utako said has icing went all over the cake.  
"Opps." Kokone said seeing the cake was messed up.  
"It's fine." Utako said with a sigh. Then suddenly they heard a scream.  
"Is there a Nega Tone?!" Kokone asked running over with Amane and Utako.  
"No!" Hibiki said. Next to Hibiki was a lady with magenta hair and purple eyes.  
"Kon'nichiwa!" She said.  
"This is our old friend Nozomi!" Kanade said.  
"Hajidemaste!" Utako said.  
"Nice to meet you as well! Oh, and this is my daughter, Aiyuki!" Nozomi said introducing her daughter.  
"Kon'nichiwa!" Aiyuki said.  
"So why don't you girls go socialize or go to the Church or what ever." Ellen said.  
"Ok!" Utako said.

**-At da Church after they introduced theirselves-**  
"So Aiyuki, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself!" Utako said.  
"Ok! I'm the princess of Palmier Kingdom! And a Pretty Cure!" Aiyuki said.  
"Eh!?" They asked.  
"I'm a princess as well." Amane said.  
"Really?!" Aiyuki asked.  
"Hai." Amane said. Then suddenly the door creaked open and the girl all let out little screams.  
"A cat?" Aiyuki asked. Then the cat changed into Ayane.  
"Ayane!" Kokone said.  
"Hey! You're the girl I bumped into earlier! You gotta watch where you're going next time! Who the hell are you anyways?!" Ayane asked.  
"Kokoda Aiyuki! Hajidemaste!" Aiyuki said.  
"Well then, Aiyuki, Take this has you're only warning. WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE WALKING!" Ayane shouted and turned and walked away.  
"Ayane! You aren't escaping that easily!" Amane said turning into her masked form. Has soon as Ayane turned around she was put in a head lock again.  
"Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything!" Aiyuki said.  
"Yeah! Listen to her!" Ayane said struggling.  
"Ayane. You are to come back to us. Now." Amane said.  
"Like hell I would!" Ayane said and Amane tightened the head lock.  
"Ayane! Now!" Amane said.  
"Amane, just let her go." Kokone said.  
"No! This could be our chance." Amane said.  
"Kokone, Amane's right." Utako said.  
"I guess so." Kokone said seeing her point. Then Ayane grabbed onto Amane's staff and managed to get free. Then a little music note flew past Ayane. She grabbed it and it turned into a Nega Tone.  
"Let's go! Everyone transform!" Kokone shouted.  
"I'll transform too." Aiyuki said taking out her Cure Mo.  
"You're a Cure too?!" Utako asked.  
"Hai! Of course I am! I am the daughter of the legendary warrior, Cure Dream." Aiyuki said.  
"No way! So that's how our parents know each other. They were all legendary warriors." Kokone said.  
"Alright! Cut the damn cit chat!" Ayane shouted.  
"Right. Transform." Kokone said.  
"Pretty Cure! Metamorphosis!"  
"Let's Sing! Pretty Cure Modulation!"  
They transformed. Then they all said their introductions.  
"The power of hopes and dreams! Cure Hope!"  
"The bright melody of the heart! Cure Music!"  
"The words of happiness in the music! Cure Song!"  
"Sining all together! Cure Harmony!"  
"Stay Strong! Stay, Heart Full Pretty Cure!"  
"After them Nega Tone!" Ayane shouted and the Nega Tone charged at the girls.  
Hope kicked the Nega Tone over, but it hit her back.  
"Itie! My poor fluffy tail." Hope said dusting off her big fluffy tanki tail. Then the Nega Tone picked her up by her tail.  
"Itie! My tail! Again! Put me down!" Hope shouted trying to get away. "Itie! My tail! My tail! My tail! My tail!"  
"Ne! Need some back up!" A voice said.  
"Crimson!" Hope shouted.  
"Pretty Cure! Sweet'n'Sour Links!" Lemon shouted has she whipped the Nega Tone with her attack causing it to drop Hope.  
"It hurt my tail. I will get you for hurting my tail you damn jerk! NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY, MESSES WITH MY TAIL!" Hope shouted. "ATTACK MIN'NA!"  
"Hai!" Music said.  
"Pretty Cure! 3/5 Heavenly Symphony!"  
"Pretty Cure! Flowing Waves!"  
"Pretty Cure! Peppermint Disks!"  
"Pretty Cure! Sweet'n'Sour Links!"  
"Pretty Cure! Flaming Goal!"  
"Lumanic Hurricane!"  
"PRETTY CURE! LOVELY DAYDREAM!"  
Then the Nega Tone was defeated. They all de-transformed. But when Aiyuki de-transformed to was in her Tanki form.  
"I need some ice on my tail-yuyu." Aiyuki said rubbing her big fluffy tail.  
"Alright. Let's bring you to the bakery." Kokone said picking Aiyuki up.  
"Arigato-yuyu." Aiyuki said.  
"What ever." Kokone said.

**-at the bakery and after the introductions-**  
They all walked back to the bakery and Aiyuki got some ice on her tail.  
"So who's Ayane~yuyu?" Aiyuki asked Kokone.  
"Well… Ellen." Kokone said.  
"Ayane's my daughter. I'll just tell the story from the beginning. I used to be evil when I thought I was betrayed by Aphrodite when I was your age. Then when I turned good, Noise wanted to get revenge on me for betraying him. So then, I came to Earth when I heard Noise was back. But, when I got to Earth, I found out that while I was gone… Ayane was taken and turned evil. Just like I was she was told we all betrayed her." Ellen said.  
"That's terrible~yuyu." Aiyuki said holding the ice on her tail.  
"Hai. It is. But we are going to save her!" Kokone said.  
"Right!" Utako said with her hopes rising has well.  
"Uh sorry to be a bother but can you guys help me out?" Kanade said.  
"Sure! We'll all help!" Nozomi said standing up.  
"Good. I have way to many orders." Kanade said before disappearing into the kitchen again.  
After a while through the door came Hansuke and Hummy.  
"We are reporting back~nya!" Hummy shouted.  
"From what?" Kokone asked.  
"From eating~nya!" Hummy said.  
"And from searching around Major Land." Hansuke added.  
"Great! Oh, this is Kurokawa Hansuke! Ayane's younger brother!" Kokone said.  
"Siren!" Hummy shouted jummping on Ellen's shoulder.  
"Hummy! You almost made me mess up!" Ellen said.  
"Gomen~nya." Hummy said with her ears lowering a bit.  
"Siren?" Ran asked.  
"Hai. That's Ellen's real name. But when she's in her human form her name is Kurokawa Ellen. Ellen is actually Siren a former songstress of Major Land." Amane explained.  
"Ne, if Ayane is Tone and Ellen is Siren, what does that make Hansuke?" Kokone asked looking at Hansuke.  
"Good question." Utako said.  
"That makes Hansuke," Amane said and Hansuke changed into a cat.  
"K-Key." Key said a bit embarrassed.  
"Aw! Kawaii!" Utako said.  
"Do you think Hummy has a human form?" Kokone asked Amane.  
"I don't know myself." Amane said. Then all the girls looked at Hummy.  
"Hmmm." They all said.  
"Hi." Hummy said.  
"Ne, Ellen does Hummy have a human form?" Kokone asked.  
"Not that I know of no." Ellen replied.  
"Is it possible for her to have one?" Amane asked.  
"Possibly." Ellen replied.  
"Hm. I wonder what Hummy would look like as a human." Aiyuki wondered out loud. They all pictured Hummy has a human. Then they all did the: (-.-;) face.  
"Ne, girls. It's time to go." Nozomi said.  
"Eh?!" Aiyuki, Ran, Sweets, Ichigo, Kanon, and Juice said.  
"It's that late already?" Aiyuki asked.  
"Hai." Nozomi replied.  
"Ok. Well I hope we can see each other again! And maybe you'll meet all the other Cures!" Aiyuki said.  
"Oh! Yeah! We already met some others! The Holy Pretty Cures!" Kokone said.  
"I can't wait to meet them! Oh, and we've meet the Heart Flower and Truly Happy Cures!" Sweets said.  
"Oh my god! I forgot to tell you!" Nozomi shouted shaking Hibiki.  
"Nani?" Hibiki asked. Nozomi whispered in her ear. "Eh?! I-Uh-Eh?!" That was all the speechless Hibiki could say.  
"I know." Nozomi said.  
"Nani?" Kanade asked.  
"I'll tell you later." Hibiki said.  
"Ok… oh and listen very well to what I'm about to say. This could depend on your lives." Ran said.  
"N-nani?" Kokone asked getting scared.  
"Do not get Emiko mad." Ran said remembering how scary Emiko was.  
"Who?" They all asked.  
"Emiko is one of the Truly Happy Cures." Aiyuki explained.  
"Oh! And speaking of Emiko's mom, Reika…" Nozomi said and whispered into Hibiki's ear again.  
"NANI?!" Hibiki exclaimed.  
"Nani?" Ellen asked.  
"I'll tell you later too." Hibiki said.  
"Ok, let's go girls!" Rin said and they all said their good byes and left.  
"So Hibiki what were you gonna tell us?" Kanade asked.  
"Ok. Ellen, Kanade, you might wanna sit down." Hibiki said and the two got scared and slowly sat down.  
"Miyuki and Reika… married villains." Hibiki said quietly.  
"NANI?! Who?!" Ellen and Kanade exclaimed.  
"Miyuki married that Wolfrun guy and Reika married that creepier Joker." Hibiki said.  
"That makes me wonder if any of the other married villains too." Kanade said.  
"Oh god." Ellen said. "I'm a little scared to see the others now." Ellen said. Then everyone began to laugh.  
"Yeah, I'm a little scared too." Hibiki said between laughs.

**-  
Nanami: OMFC. GUESS WHAT!  
Hibiki: *sighs* what?  
Nanami: IRA AND RIKKA! THAT'S WHAT! Ok so I read da fanfiction, 'Understanding' and it's about Ira and Rikka and has you know it's not continuing. BUT! This amazing creature of life right here is making a continuation! But it shall not be put on fanfiction. Unless I ask the author for permission. And also… it's kinda embarrassing.  
Rikka: Wait, what are you doing?!  
Nanami: Rikka. Come here. I want to tell you something.  
Rikka: *scared* what?  
Nanami: I know you love Ira~!  
Rikka: *blushing* N-nani?  
Nanami: Ok that is all see you later! And the reason why this is on here and Issho Ni is because you people never go read Issho Ni when I tell chu to.**


End file.
